Outside the Gates
by xXPaintingRealityXx
Summary: Meet Natsume Hyuuga: the top agent for Gakuen Alice. He is the strongest of all agents in this prestigious school in Tokyo, Japan. But what happens when he is badly injured in one of his biggest missions yet? Please RxR! 3rd fan fic! Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples! I just want to say hi! Oh, and this is my newest story! Haha, I was just randomly looking out of my window to the beautiful scenery of rolling hills (sound familiar?) and I got this idea! So, pleased do read and I will get started! Please, wish me luck! :D

**Outside the Gates**

**~Chapter 1~**

BOOOOM!

The AAO base exploded and there was a huge shower of cement and concrete all around me. Flames lit up the night sky, the smoke dimming the lights of the stars. I was heavily wounded: gunshots in my right arm and in my stomach, huge gashes on my legs and arms from knives, my black cat mask had scratches on it too. I was having the hardest time to stand and I felt really weak.

"Shit" I muttered, holding the bullet wound in my stomach.

That wound was what hurt the most. I could feel the blood seeping out of that wound and let me tell you: it felt like shit. It was the worst feeling ever. I tried my best to make it out of the AAO base exploded due to the bomb that I had purposefully detonated, making it out at the last second. I should be lucky. The damn bastards were pretty strong. Heck, they were stronger than in any other missions I did for Gakuen Alice!

Heh, if you're wondering what's happening and who the hell I am, let me tell you this: I go by the name Kuro Neko. Well, it's only my alias. My real name is Natsume Hyuuga. I'm 17 years old and I go to the school called Gakuen Alice: the place where kids with special abilities go to.

These 'special abilities' are called Alices. They are some sort of weird mutation, in my opinion, that are like super human abilities. Not like freaking Superman though. That's just stupid. We just have these abilities to, I don't know, either control elements or some sort of random stuff. There's Alices for cooking, chemicals, inventions, elemental, human and animal pheromones, mind reading and such. My Alice is fire meaning I can create fire and control any form of fire.

Anyways, back to my current situation, if I don't get back to Gakuen Alice, I'll surely be punished by that bastard Persona. He's my teacher. Ugh, I wish he'd just go to hell! I started to make my way through the rolling hills of the country side, back to the place the car was that would take me back to the academy. But once I got there, I was pooped and it wasn't there! Crap, what is wrong with these people?

So, I decided to walk until I got to Gakuen Alice. I highly doubt I'll make it though. Sigh, but I gotta try. Soon, I found myself in a small neighbor hood, rain pouring down, tapping on the windows of the sleeping families. They were lucky. They didn't have to go on missions barely alive and badly wounded. I am actually surprised that I lasted this long. I felt as if I was going to collapse of exhaustion and blood loss any minute! I might just make it back to the academy!

All of I sudden, I got a woozy feeling as I reached the corner of an intersection in the small neighborhood. I guess I spoke to soon. That was my last conscious thought as I fell down to the cold, wet, hard floor as the darkness took over me.

The next time I woke up, I was in a soft bed, sunlight filling the unfamiliar room. It felt comfortable and had a sweet scent of strawberries and a hint of orange. I had aches all over my body but in I still felt pretty good compared to last night with all that damage I had gotten. I kept my eyes closed, relishing in the warmth of the blankets and sun's rays. I think it'd be okay if I stayed like this for a while. It's not like this place felt as if it were crowded with enemies. But…it wasn't the academy.

I came to my senses when I felt a cold rag on my forehead. I snapped my eyes open and what I saw surprised me. It was a girl. And from the looks of it, she was my age. She had long, light brown hair that ended at her waist and beautiful honey brown eyes to match it. Her skin was fair and smooth and looked soft to the touch. Long eyelashes framed her eyes and she had perfectly shaped eye brows.

She had a very curvaceous body, slender legs and a small waist. She had the most perfect body that any girl would die for. She was the perfect height for a seventeen year old girl and was very beautiful no matter how you looked at her. All in all, she is an angel.

Then angel's eyes widened in surprised and she moved back a bit, gasping. She got her composure back and her eyes went back to normal. And I saw concern in her eyes and facial expression.

"A-are you okay?" her voice was like a song. It was as if she were singing a song, healing me with her words for I felt an unfamiliar warmth travel throughout my body, making my aches lessen. Wait….why was she talking in a hushed tone?

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out of my mouth. My throat was completely dry and scratchy. All that came out was air.

"O-oh, you must be thirsty!" she exclaimed, jumping off of the seat she had been sitting on. Huh, I hadn't noticed that there.

The angel elegantly yet quickly strode out of the room and quietly shut the door. I raised an eyebrow even though she wouldn't be able to see it. Why was she being so quiet and careful?

The opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door softly once more. She came over to the bedside and helped me sit up. The blanket fell off of my abdomen and I noticed that I was no longer wearing a shirt and I was bandaged up. I quickly touched my face to see if the mask was there and sure enough, it wasn't.

"O-oh, you must be wondering about your mask…am I correct?" the girl asked me.

I gave her a nod and she showed me a small smile that made my heart stop.

"W-well, I had to take it off along with your shirt in order to clean and bandage your wounds" she told me as she helped me get a sip of water.

It was silent for a few minutes as the girl handed me a pain relief pill. And then, she spoke. "…Tell me, how did you get such wounds?"

I thought about telling this girl about everything. And at that moment I knew that I had completely lost it! How could I even CONSIDER telling this girl, a COMPLETE STRANGER, everything that has to do with this mission and a school that people think only geniuses can enter? That was stupid!

I realized that she had been waiting for an answer so I quickly turned my head away in a gesture that pretty much said 'I don't want to talk about it'. The girl quickly realized what I meant and she nodded in understanding, putting the now half empty glass of water on the bedside table.

The angel took the rag off of my forehead and checked my temperature with her palm. It was warm and soft. I couldn't help myself but to lean into her touch, closing my eyes. The girl somewhat tensed and pulled her hand away in a manner that was supposed to NOT offend me. And it didn't.

"W-well" she stuttered, looking down into her lap, "at least tell me your name.."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Tell me your name first."

She thought about it for a couple of seconds before she opened her mouth.

"Mikan!" we heard a lady's voice call.

The girl winced, scrunching her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes again, I thought I saw fear in her eyes, but she quickly hid it by giving me grin.

"Well, you heard it!" and with that, she quickly got up and quickly made her way to the door. As she did this she said "make sure to be very quiet and, if you can, hide if anyone tries to get into the room. I will lock the door when I go out but you should hide anyway. They know how to pick locks."

"W-wai-"I was cut off with the gentle closing of her door and the lock turning. I was completely alone.

So, Mikan's her name? It sounds…beauti-WAIT! I can't be thinking like this!

I sighed and leaned back into the pillows propping me up on the bed. Well, I might as well look around the room.

The bed was small; about twin sized with an orange comforter and white bed sheets. It was placed in at the center of the wall opposite the wall of the door. The room was also small. From my sitting position, it had a small bedside table to the right of the bed, a small closet on the same wall as the door except it was all the way on the left side as the door was in the right. A lamp was placed on the wooden bedside table along with a picture frame with a family portrait on it. I would look at that later. There was a small desk on the far left corner of the room and in the center of the left wall, there was a big window. It showed a view of rolling hills. The biggest and closest one had a huge Sakura tree perched on the top, swaying slightly to the breeze. From the angle the scenery is in, I'd say I am on the second floor of his house. All in all, the room was pretty small but had a great view of the country side.

I turned my attention back to the picture frame on the bedside table. I picked up the picture and looked at it more closely. It had a woman with short, boy cut auburn hair and green eyes to the right. On the left, there was a man with silver hair and honey brown eyes. They must be a married couple.

In front of them, there were three kids. Of course, the one in the middle was that girl, Mikan. She had looked about 15 or 16 in the picture. On the right side of her was a tall man in his late teen years; maybe 19. He had jet black hair and black eyes….wait…t-that's Persona! I felt my eyes widen in this discovery. I quickly calmed down and looked at the other kid. This kid was younger than the Mikan girl. He had silver hair and green eyes….Youichi! This is Youichi! But, he… I didn't know my kohai had an older sister. Why didn't he tell me? Wh-what's going on? How can Persona be Youichi's elder brother? This is crazy! Is the world ending?

I heard a key in the door and I quickly hid underneath the bed despite the protests of my body. I made sure there wasn't any sign of me in here. When the door opened, I saw a strawberry blonde girl with too much make up and really revealing clothes come sneakily into the room. Although I didn't know her, I knew one thing for sure: she was a SLUT with a capitol everything.

I saw her go through Mikan's drawers, an evil glint in her eyes. I was about to show myself and stop this girl when Mikan herself came into the room.

"L-Luna…w-what are you doing here?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Oh, Mikan! I really wanted to get something at the mall…so, I know that you have no protest against me, oh, I don't know, having some of your money?" the said girl stated, holding up a small wallet.

"B-but, I've worked hard for that money! Please, just give it back!" Mikan pleaded, reaching for her wallet.

"I'll tell my mom that you hit me if you don't give me it" the Luna girl stated, grinning evilly.

"B-but I didn't!"

"I know, but why would she believe you? Hahaha!" And the girl walked out of the room.

Sighing in disappointment, Mikan closed the door once more and locked it. She turned around and looked around her small room; most likely looking for me.

"You can come out now" she said in a slightly depressed tone.

I tried my best to crawl out of under the bed without hurting myself but ended up doing it anyway. Mikan stifled a giggle and helped me out of under there. She sat me back on the bed and got the pillows nice and comfy for me.

"So, who was that?" I asked her as she put the blankets over me.

"Oh…that's my cousin. Luna" she said her name as if it were the most vile thing in the human existence.

"Hn."

"So" she started, sitting on the foot of the bed, "Can I get you anything…"

"Natsume" I told her my name without skipping a beat.

"Hm" she nodded. "Can I get you anything Natsume?"

I felt my heart flutter by the way my named rolled off her tongue. It sounded as if it were meant to be said by her. I pushed that thought away as I heard my stomach growl. I had a tint of pink in my cheeks do the involuntary noise.

Giggling, Mikan said "I'll go get you some soup."

Mikan once again locked the door behind her as she quickly and quietly traveled to the kitchen to get me some food. She was actually pretty quick this time. When she came back in, she didn't even close and lock the door. At this, I sort of panicked. Why wasn't she making any safety precautions as to let no one find out I'm here?

"Hey, stop freaking! They all left for the day" Mikan told me.

I nodded and she handed me the soup.

"Well, I have to go downstairs and clean the house. It's my chore." Mikan said.

"But what about school?" I asked her, somewhat confused.

"Oh, I'm off today! A school holiday I believe" she said. "Well, I have to get to work! Ja ne" and she went out of the room.

I took a sip of the soup that Mikan had handed to me. It was delicious! I felt so at home at this place and Mikan seemed to be a cool person. But I knew that I had to get back to Gakuen Alice or else Persona will be mad out of his mind! Especially if he found out I have been spending my time with his little sister…..or at least that's what I think she is to him. What else would she be? But she could be….ugh, I shut that thought out of my head. It seems so impossible and I did NOT like the sound of that!

I sighed and shook my head. Why must I always be side tracked? Whatever. I just really need to get better and healed. I have about three days tops until I have to get to Gakuen Alice or I will definitely get a severe punishment. And I must NOT make any emotional connections at all with this girl. She cannot even be a friend. No connection with this girl at all!

So, I made a plan to just talk to her when needed and thank her once I leave for all her trouble. It's as simple as that! I just really hope I can keep that plan.

**~Chapter 1 End~**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

So…how was it? I really want to know so that I will figure out if I should keep on going with this story! If I don't get enough reviews saying that I should keep on going, I will delete this story. I want at least 7. Why 7 you say? Well, it's because it's original! So, please review and tell me your opinion! Thank you! I really appreciate it!

~natsumikanluverization697 signing off! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! As you all know, when you see this chapter, we ALL know that I am continuing this story! Yays! I was sooo happy with all of your reviews! They all made me all warm and fuzzy inside! And I was ecstatic when I found out I had more than seven! Haha, some of you wanted to be the seventh…you know EXACTLY who you are if you read this! SO, let's just get on to the story! And I guess it would be unfair if I didn't use my corny intro with this story and for the others…..soooooooo, here you go! :D

**Last time on Outside the Gates**

(Haha! Let me know how many of you out there like this line!)

I sighed and shook my head. Why must I always be side tracked? Whatever. I just really need to get better and healed. I have about three days tops until I have to get to Gakuen Alice or I will definitely get a severe punishment. And I must NOT make any emotional connections at all with this girl. She cannot even be a friend. No connection with this girl at all!

So, I made a plan to just talk to her when needed and thank her once I leave for all her trouble. It's as simple as that! I just really hope I can keep that plan.

**Outside the Gates**

**~Chapter 2~**

~Natsume's POV~

I listened intently as I heard the clatter of objects both downstairs and upstairs and of Mikan's dainty footsteps. Actually, I'm quite surprised at how quiet she could be. She actually surprised me a couple of times since I had no idea if she were downstairs or upstairs and she just randomly poked her head into the entrance of her room to see if I needed anything. This is quite amusing.

It was a couple hours until Mikan had finished her chores and she had come back into the room. She closed and locked the door and grabbed what looked like a school bag from her desk and began working on what I believe was her homework.

It was quiet between us. But, it wasn't an awkward silence. Actually, it was quite comfortable. I was just going to leave it and sleep until I suddenly and randomly thought of the picture that I saw on her bedside table. I took a glance at it once more to see the family smiling back at me. Ugh, this is just creepy. I can't believe Persona, PERSONA FOR GOODNESS SAKES, smiled! I thought that if he smiled, it would be the end of the Earth. Huh, I guess I was wrong…

"So…" I started, no longer taking the suspense of not getting answers, "Are these people your family?"

Mikan looked back at me and to the picture frame to which I was pointing to and back. She raised an eyebrow and brought her chair over to the side of the bed.

"I don't think it's smart to let a complete stranger know anything about me and my family" she said.

"Well, I don't' think it's smart to let a complete stranger into your home and treat him of his wounds" I retorted, raising an eyebrow.

Mikan grinned at me. What the hell was she thinking? "Touché" she said. Oh, that's what she was thinking.

I waited for her to start talking but I noticed the really depressed look on her face. Seeing this, I was….sad? Why would I be sad? I noticed I did NOT like it when this little girl frowned. Not at all. So, I decided to change the topic.

"Well, how did you find me?" I asked her. Why do I feel as if I don't want to make her sad? I usually don't give a crap about other people except for Ruka and the exceptional friends I have at Gakuen Alice, never a stranger.

"Well," she gave me a sheepish look, "I was walking around and-"

"Why the hell would you be walking around at night IN THE RAIN?" I asked her, emphasizing the last three words.

"I like to go on midnight walks" she answered, shrugging. She said that like it was the most normal thing in the world. And let me tell you that is NOT normal.

"Stupid" I muttered, shaking my head. I had to fight the urge to smile. Why did she make me want to smile? Not even Ruka can do that!

"I'm not stupid" Mikan pouted. "It's just a hobby."

"Stupid hobby then" I said, looking up at the girl, amusement dancing in my eyes.

Mikan blew her bangs out her eyes, still pouting. Okay, now I was having a hard time trying not to laugh. This girl is amusing.

"Oi, little girl-"

"I'm not a little girl."

"-You should finish your homework."

Mikan was still pouting. Honestly, she looked pretty cu- ENOUGH! I will no longer think of this! I watched Mikan huff and go back to her desk, finishing up her homework. I smirked. What? If I'm not gonna smile so I can smirk. Smirking and smiling are the same…..right? Well, maybe they're not, but if I smile, I'll let people know how I really feel and that would be bad. I was trained by Persona not to smile or laugh, but to frown, smirk, and show no emotion at all. I have to follow those rules or I will get in trouble. And let me tell you this: it is NOT fun to get punishments for Persona when he will actually hurt you...physically. It hurts. Not like I will tell anyone that.

"So, do you need anything?" Mikan asked me, interupting my thoughts.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're already done?"

"Yeah! This homework is easy!" she said, putting the papers into her binder. She then placed it into a school bag that was pretty organized. Well, it wasn't like it was organized as if she were a neat freak. It was the perfect amount of organization…if that makes any sense.

"Tch, whatever. I bet you got all of the answers wrong" I said, smirking.

"Well, for your information-"

"You're using big words now huh?"

"-I'm a 4.0 student so I know that I didn't get anything wrong" she finished as if I hadn't said anything.

"Hn, gimme the paper" I said, holding my hand out.

Little girl sighed, irritated, but got the papers out of her bag and handed it to me none the less. I looked over her work and I felt my eyes widen for a fraction of a second before they went back to normal a millisecond later. She was right; she got all of the answers right! Damn, she fucking smart!

"Hn" I muttered as I handed back the papers to her.

"So, there were no faults in it?" she asked me.

"You need better hand writing" I said, completely emotionless.

Mikan huffed and put the papers in her bag. Honestly, her handwriting was the best I've ever seen! It was neat and elegant. So all in all, there was absolutely nothing wrong with her homework. Her teachers must be proud to have a student like her.

Mikan came up to me and put her hand on my forehead. I tried my best to hide the blush that was forming on my face, seeing that she decided to put her face closer to mines as she did this action.

"Your fever seems to be gone..." she mumbled absent mindedly.

Mikan then pulled away and I was actually disappointed when I felt the warmth that came with her taken away. I watched as Mikan grabbed my dirty dishes and headed out of the room to put them away.

Once she was out, I hit myself on the forehead. I'm so stupid! I'm actually getting used to this girl! If this gets any further in a relationship, I'd be emotionally attached to her and THAT will NOT be good; especially if she's the sister of Persona. That will NOT be fun if he finds out I know her.

So, in order to keep her from growing on me, I went to sleep. What? Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean that I can come up with some random elaborate plan to keep this little girl from becoming somewhat of an aquaintence. That would be a perfect waste of time. So, I felt myself falling asleep as I heard the soft padding of Mikan's feet coming into the room.

The next time I woke up, it was about mid night. I looked around for the little girl but it was pretty dark. The only light in the room was from the moon shining into the room from the window. I had this nagging feeling to look down, so I did. And what I saw was what I hadn't been expecting. On the ground, Mikan was sleeping peacefully, pillow under her head and blanket keeping her warm.

Really, this girl is too kind. First, she took me in and treated my wounds. Then, she fed me and put up with my attitude which should have made any sane person go crazy. Well, maybe I'm over exaggerating but still, people would usually be hella mad at me by now and would have thrown out of their house. And the sweetest thing she did so far: she gave me her bed and decided to sleep on the ground so that she wouldn't disturb my sleep.

Sighing while shaking my head, I carefully got out of the bed and picked Mikan up and placed her in the bed. But, as I placed her head on the pillow, she stirred. I froze. It wasn't until she opened her eyes when I hid my surprise. I slipped my hands out of around her and stood up strait. As she sat up, I looked around the room for my shirt and coat. I spotted them on some drawers near what looked like it was the closet. I picked them up and put them on. I turned around to see Mikan rubbing her eyes like a little girl, getting rid of the sleep.

I walked to her and when I reached her, which wasn't so long, she was wide awake.

"Are you going?" she asked me in a soft voice.

I nodded. But, I needed to ask for her help. I had no idea which way Tokyo was. So, I was pretty much screwed unless I got her help. Plus, I actually WANTED to spend a little more time with her. Weird huh?

"Oi, little girl."

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up at me.

"How do you get to Tokyo from here?"

"W-well, I could just show you the way. I wanna go on a walk" she said, grabbing some sneakers and a jacket.

I nodded as she opened the window. And then, she did something I didn't expect: she jumped. I ran to the window to see her on the ground, safe and sound. Well, of course she'd be safe! She's Persona's sister for crying out loud! She looked up to me and beckoned me to come down. I jumped down after her and landed safely on my feet.

Mikan started walking, so I followed her. We walked for about 45 minutes until we reached the end of town. Mikan stopped at the edge and turned to me as I did the same.

"Just keep following this road and you'll be able to get back to Tokyo. Since you are walking, it will probably a day until you get there. If you were in a car, it would only take a few hours" she told me, smiling.

I nodded. Mikan turned around, waving at me as if saying bye. I felt bad if I didn't say any thanks to her, so I turned to watch her back and tried getting the courage to let my pride go and thank this little girl.

"Hey" I called out to her. She turned back, looking at me with her beautiful eyes. "...Thanks...for everything."

To my surprise, Mikan turned her body towards me and started walking towards me. When she got to my side, she lifted her hand to my cheek, caressed it, and smiled. I don't know why, but all of a sudden, the slight aches from my wounds had gone and I was feeling better than ever.

"Good luck" Mikan told me.

And with that, she retracted her hand and started walking back to her house. I couldn't help myself but shiver when her warmth left my skin. I don't know why, but I didn't like it when she took her hand away from me. I shoved that thought out of my head and turned around, heading the direction she told me. I kept on having this nagging feeling about feeling kind of bad leaving the little girl. I didn't really want to leave her. See, this is the kind of thing I was talking about! I will, as of now, no longer think of that little girl!

I reached Gakuen Alice in exactly a day which meant it was the middle of the night; it was just as Mikan told me. I walked through the gates once the gate keeper let me in. Persona was waiting for me at the lining of the trees.

"Tell me Kuro Neko," Persona started, his voice cold and unfeeling. I can't believe he has a bubbly sister! "Was your mission a success?"

I nodded to him.

"Good. You are dismissed." And he turned away and melted into the shadows.

"Tch" I muttered as I turned around and headed towards my dorm.

When I got inside, I took off my shirt and the bandages to see the damage I got during the mission. But when I looked into the mirror, there were no wounds! There weren't even any scars! What did that girl do to me? Whatever, I'd think of this later. Heh, so much for not thinking of Mikan.

I took a shower and changed into some sweat pants and crawled into my bed. When my head hit the pillow, I immediately fell asleep, thinking about that Mikan girl the whole night.

The next morning, I woke up to my alarm clock. I groaned and turned it off. I sat up and started my routine to get ready for school. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put on my uniform. My uniform consists of a golden-brown and black plaid shorts, a white button up dress shirt (short sleeved), and a jacket like the ones people wear with buisness suits except on the left side, there was the letters GA in the middle of a golden star.

I went out of my room and went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. All eyes were on me when I stepped into the cafeteria. I was the center of attention. I walked to the counter and grabbed a tray of cereal and milk with some fruit and yogurt. Then, I headed outside to the biggest Sakura tree in the school.

When I got there, I climbed up and sat on the biggest branch closest to the ground. I ate there silently until I heard some footsteps underneath me.

"Natsume?" I heard the person call.

I looked down to see my best friend Ruka. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was carrying his little bunny he named Usagi which pretty much means bunny.

"Ruka" I answered, my voice monotone.

"Natsume! I was so worried about you!" Ruka said, climbing next to me. "You were gone so long! Where were you?"

I thought about it for a while. Would I tell Ruka what happened? Or, will I just keep it to myself to know the most sickening fact that THE cold blooded Persona had a little sister that was bubbly, annoying, cute, beautiful, kind- wait, what? Where'd all that come from? Well, whatever. I'll just tell him.

I looked around to see if anyone were near. I didn't want anyone to hear about this. I don't know why, I just don't. Once I was sure there was no one near, I looked to Ruka, a serious expression portrayed on my face.

"Ruka, you have to keep this a secret" I said, whispering to him.

Ruka's eyes widened but not too long after, he nodded. I then started to tell him the story, starting with how I was wounded during the mission. By the time I finished, it was almost time to start class. And Ruka had the most surprised face in the world, I wanted to laugh. But, I didn't. I just kept my face stoic so that no one will be able to know my true feelings and/or expressions.

"Persona has a sister? A-and Youichi's his little brother?" Ruka whispered, surprised as hell.

I just nodded. I started to climb down the tree, followed by Ruka. The walk to class was quiet as Ruka was absorbing the information that I had just gave him. Throughout the halls, girls were whispering and fawning over the two of us. I just ignored them. This happens every day: girls get hearts in their eyes as we pass them down the hall and when we get into class, we are harassed by the leader of the Natsume and Ruka fan club leader. Honestly, I forgot her name. Not that I care. I don't think that it's important to know this girls name so whatever.

I sighed as Ruka and I got to our classroom: class 2-B. The two of us readied ourselves for hell, considering we heard the giggles and whispers of our fan club.

"Are you sure you're ready for school right now Natsume?" Ruka asked me.

I turned towards him and saw the worry in his eyes. I just rolled my own eyes and nodded my head. Ruka and I faced the door, our faces blank. Slowly, I opened the door, greeted by my class mates of many years.

**~Chapter 2 End~**

So, how was it? Did it suck? I think so! :( But, I really want YOUR opinion beloved reader! So please review this chapter and I'll be the happiest girl alive! Any who, I also want to say thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! And those people are...

Moon Cresent

chrisca123456789

Cutielilmiss

meatbunluver

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

princessangel123

mikan-kawaii-sakura

Emana Ryan

OoO-Ashee-OoO

Akatsuki Utaou

IZA

Kuro Kasshoku Koneko

DeadlySilentAnimeLover

Anonymous

BeHind Thy HaZel OrBs

Melyss

Thanks for reviewing! I gotta go!

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! It's me again! I just want to say that I'm doing a little time skip! I hope you guys are fine with it! Also, I've decided that I will make this story Natsume's POV! And then, if you want, I will make a sequel to this except all it really would be is this story except in Mikan's POV! So, if you want this, at the end of this story, I will put up a poll to see how many people want this to happen! Any who, let's get this chapter started, ne? :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor do I own its characters! They both belong to the awesome Tachibana Higuchi! I only own the plot and randomly created characters that I make! :D

**Last time on Outside the Gates**

(:D)

I sighed as Ruka and I got to our classroom: class 2-B. The two of us readied ourselves for hell, considering we heard the giggles and whispers of our fan club.

"Are you sure you're ready for school right now Natsume?" Ruka asked me.

I turned towards him and saw the worry in his eyes. I just rolled my own eyes and nodded my head. Ruka and I faced the door, our faces blank. Slowly, I opened the door, greeted by my class mates of many years.

**Outside the Gates**

**~Chapter 3~**

~Natsume's POV~

It has been a month since I've seen that little girl Mikan. I'm not saying that I don't have any missions. Actually, I've had exactly 13. And each time, I've had this urge to go and visit her. But, each time, I stopped myself, not sure what would be in store if I visit her. If I visit her during a regular mission, which is what I have been going on all this time, Persona would have been suspicious. Usually, a regular mission would only last for a few hours or a day at the most. But, I never visited her. But for some odd reason, I really want to see her again. And, just to let you all know, I've never, EVER felt this way before about anyone, much less a girl.

Currently, I was training with the evil Persona. It's still hard to believe that Mikan, the bubbly, kind girl was the little sister of the cold and unfeeling Persona. Other than their stealth, they have nothing in common. Okay, maybe they do have some similar facial features courtesy of the photograph, but that could have easily changed by now! I bet that picture was taken a year or two back! But, a year or two back, Persona would never smile. He would always be cold and stoic; nothing more, nothing less.

"Stay focused Kuro Neko" Persona said, hitting me with a random stick he picked up off the ground. Wait, what? A stick? He would usually use a whip or his Alice or something. What was up with him today?

I shrugged the thought off and did as he told. And after a few hours of training, we stopped. I had successfully kept away from his alice- the Alice of death- and survived training without a scratch. But something was seriously off with this guy. He was going easy on me. This had never happened before. He was always hard on me, physically damaging me so that I would get better. Now, he was going easy on me and not giving me hell if I let my guard down during our spars.

I stood up and walked towards Persona. Actually, he was more approachable today than he ever was. He raised an eyebrow yet he still allowed me to approach him. Hmm, he would have cursed me by now.

"You seem off Persona" I said, raising an eyebrow at him. "...What's up?"

I know, total change in mood towards this fucking bastard but what the hell? I was curious! What had gotten him so, I dunno, happy? Yeah, happy, that's the word!

I watched as Persona's eyes lit up behind his white mask.

"Well, I just met up with my little sister and brother and..." Persona got to his senses.

By now, I thought it was the apocalypse. I just witnessed the 'bubbly' and 'happy' Persona. I was pretty much showing all emotion...unintentionally. My eyes were wide, my mouth hung open a bit and I swear that I was going to go crazy until Persona pulled his act together and went back to his usual self. Oh, wait; I'm no longer sure what his 'usual self' is. Whatever, I'm fucking out of here!

I pulled myself together and started to walk away until Persona called me back. Reluctantly, because of how scared I was to face the 'happy Persona', I did as I was expected to. Persona motioned for me to come back to where I once was. And guess what? I did.

"I NEVER want you to tell ANYONE about what you just saw" Persona glared at me, his voice icy.

I nodded to him, not allowing him to see any of my emotions.

"And you will NOT tell anyone I have younger siblings, do you understand?" Persona asked, expression and tone still the same.

I nodded once more. Now, I have all the proof that Mikan and Youichi are Persona's siblings. I guess I have to visit my little Kohai later. I turned around and left the practice field, heading to my dorm to get cleaned up. It all only took me 15 minutes. And since it was only about an hour till dinner time, I went to Youichi's room. If I want to confirm my suspicions, I guess now's the time to do it.

I walked down the halls and to Youichi's room. Wait, what would happen if he found out I met his sister? Oh, that will NOT be good. So, I sighed and made my way to my room and just before I got to the door, Persona appeared in front of me.

"Kuro Neko, you have a mission. Meet me in the Northern Forest as soon as possible." And with that, he disappeared.

I sighed and went into my room. I didn't bother to change. We would D.A. spies would usually just wear their uniforms to their missions. All I did was grab my black cat mask and jump out of my window. I slipped the mask on once I was on the ground and jumped from tree to tree, trying to get to the Northern Forest.

I got there in a few minutes to find Persona waiting for me in the middle of a clearing. I jumped in front of him, watching his movement to see how he was feeling today. Honestly, I was hella scared due to the little show Persona put up not too long ago.

That's when I grew irritated. Couldn't this guy tell me that I had a mission when I was here a few minutes ago? What an idiot! When it comes to his siblings, he's so retarded. Wow, I never thought he had that side of him. Whatever, let's not think of this.

I watched as Persona pulled a manila folder out of nowhere and hand it to me.

"You need to go to secret base of the AAO and gather a blue print. It is laid out on a disk in room F-23. The map to the building is in the folder along with the other information. It is crucial that you get this blue print. You have 4 days to complete this mission. Dismissed." And he disappeared.

I looked down at the folder and started to read it. The building is actually pretty big. On ground level, it is only one story but the whole base is built underground. It had five floors in all and the blue print is on the floor deepest underground; the fifth floor. It showed that each floor was guarded by at least two hundred men but on the fifth floor, it contained maybe a thousand. Wow, that's a big difference. The location of the base was at the country side once more; meaning, I would be able to see Mikan again if I get the chance to!

My heart skipped a beat as I realized this. How much I've been anticipating this! I really want to see her. So much for not creating any personal connections to the girl. I read more of the document and studied the map until I was familiar with the area. At the bottom of the page, it read "Your mission starts at 6." I knew exactly why it would take that long: 1) If they expected me to walk, it would take a day for me to get to that area. 2) It was going to be a long ass time for me to get down to the fifth floor if the place had 300 guards each floor. 3) When you go to an AAO base, there are barely any hiding spots so I can easily get caught and captured. Right now, it was 5:30. I have thirty minutes to ready myself for this mission.

So, I went back to my room, had some dinner, warmed up for the mission, stashed some of my Alice stones that I had gotten from Persona and some of my friends in my pocket, and when I was finally done, I met up with Persona at the front gate. And I made it exactly on the hour of 6.

"Now, get going Kuro Neko. Don't fail me." Persona said, watching me start the mission.

"As if I ever had" I muttered under my breath.

I quickly and silently made my way down the street. When I could no longer feel Persona's presence, I pulled out my teleportation Alice stone. Then, I teleported to the outlining of trees of the AAO's base. I watched the guards' movements, familiarizing myself with how they patrolled the place. And when I was sure none of the guards were looking, I crept up to a window and carefully slipped through the opening in it, seeing as it was as big as me.

I quickly made my way down the fifth floor of the AAO. It wasn't easy though. This place was actually pretty well guarded. There weren't that many hiding places so I had to be quick in finding a new one once I was out in the open once more. I actually think it took me the whole night just to get down there.

Once I got to the room, I noticed that that there were a whole bunch of guards guarding a safe. I instantly knew that I would need to open that up WITHOUT any guards setting off the emergency alarm. I quickly slinked in when all the guards' backs were turned and hid behind a crate. I tried to formulate a plan that would be able to keep all of the guards from being able to hit that alarm. And once I formulated one, I instantly started it.

Once all of the guards where as close together as they could get, I put a huge ring of fire around them so that they wouldn't be able to escape without getting burned. Then, I quickly and calmly stepped into the ring of fire, not getting injured by it. All the guards pulled out their guns and started shooting at me. But, I dodged them easily, knocking out each guard one by one. Once I was done knocking them all out, I let the fire die down. I escaped the fight with only a few grazes of bullets.

I went up to the vault and cracked the code expertly. Then, I opened the door and got out the disk, safely tucking it in my short's pocket. I noticed some movement behind me and I quickly turned around, only to get shot in the left shoulder. I clutched my shoulder as I set the guard's gun on fire. It was one of the men that I had knocked out. Apparently, I didn't hit his head hard enough. So, I ran up to him and punched him, knocking him out once more. I quickly checked the other guards to see if they were all knocked out. And once I was sure, I ran out of the room, closing the door and hiding behind the closest object big enough to do so.

I slowly made my way out of the AAO base, mostly because of the blood loss. When I got out of the base and safely back into the shadows of the trees, I noticed that it was the sunset of the first day. I finished this whole thing in a day. But, I had been rushing too. I really wanted to see that little girl again.

I started walking towards her little town, not using the Alice stone so that I would be able to use it when I needed it most. I snuck through her town so that no one would be suspicious after they saw me. If I were caught, I would be in deep trouble. When I got to her house, I peered in through her window to see that she wasn't there. Odd.

I jumped down and jumped the fence to her back yard. I decided to walk around town. I took off my black cat mast and just held it in my hand as I walked around. I kept walking around for about 45 minutes and then I noticed familiar light brown hair. I turned my gaze toward the person and saw that it was the girl I was looking for: Mikan. She was walking in the direction of her home, not acknowledging the stares she got from multiple boys as she held onto her school bag on her shoulder. I don't know why, but I felt sort of possessive towards her. I didn't like the way that other guys were ogling her. So, I did what any other overly possessive boy that barely even knows this certain girl but doesn't like those looks guys are giving her: I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

Mikan turned around and when she saw me, her eyes widened. After a second, they went back to normal and she gave me a huge grin.

"Why, hello stranger. Long time no see!" she said in her bubbly voice, grinning like an idiot. She had this weird sparkle in her eyes...I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hn" I muttered, shoving my hands into my pocket but wincing at the sudden movement.

Mikan noticed this and looked at my shoulder; my left shoulder. And then, she gasped. She lifted her hand and brushed her fingers over my gunshot wound. I fought the urge to growl; I just shut my eyes tightly instead.

"Oh my gosh….what happened to you?" Mikan asked me, worry etched on her face.

"Nothing" I answered. These missions were classified. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone anything. Even if it were Persona's sister; though, I don't think she knows I know that Persona is her brother and so is Youichi. I don't think it's a good idea to tell her I know them either. I don't know why, I just don't.

"Come on, follow me. Let's get you patched up" she said, gently grabbing onto my unharmed arm and leading me the direction she was walking.

Mikan led me to her house and snuck me to her front door. She quietly unlocked her door and opened it up, peering into the house. Then, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into her house. She ushered me upstairs as she was peering down the hall, a nervous look on her face.

"Mikan! There you are! Come here now!" a snobby voice called out. The voice sounded furious.

Mikan winced and looked back to me. With one more push, she whispered "Go up to my room. Don't get caught!"

And with that, she was off, walking down the hallway while fidgeting nervously. I wonder what is wrong with her; I couldn't help the worried feeling I got for her. I shook my head and went up to her room, picking the lock when I got there. I locked the door behind me when I got inside and I sat on her bed, looking out of her window.

All of a sudden, I heard a huge crash and a whole bunch of yelling downstairs. But none of the voices were Mikan's. They must have been other people down there. I then heard feet running up the stairs and towards the room door. I heard the lock being opened and Mikan came in, slamming the door behind her. There was a whole bunch of yelling on the other side of the door along with banging and such.

"Shit" Mikan muttered under her breathe as she ran around her room, packing as many clothes and childhood items she could in a duffle bag she got out of her closet. She packed clothes, pictures, notebooks, etc. She put her wallet and a secret stash of money she had been hiding behind a poster into her school bag which was still slung across her shoulder. She grabbed her MP3 and its charger and put it in her school bag as well.

She walked to the window and opened it up. She looked towards me and motioned for me to follow. Then, she jumped. I followed suit and landed right next to her. The both of us hopped the fence and ran up the hill.

"I'm so sorry" she told me, not ceasing her sprint.

I nodded to her as she continued.

"This has happened before so luckily I have made a little house out of a shed I found. I just don't think I'll ever go back again." As she said this, she looked kind of depressed. My eyes softened at the sight but I kept quiet as she continued once more. "I'll help you out over there. So, don't blank out on me now, ne?"

The both of us kept running for about 10 minutes until I saw a small shack coming into view. When we reached the door, Mikan got out a different key from her school bag and unlocked the door. I decided to look around at my surroundings. There was a huge Oak tree in the front of the shack. The shack was small, made of sturdy wood that looked as if it had very high quality. But, it still didn't look like much.

When the both of us got inside, I couldn't help but be dumbfounded. It was huge! On the outside, it may look small, but once you get inside, it was huge! When we stepped in, there was a small kitchen to the left and to the right was a small, two person dining table.

"Follow me" Mikan said as she started down the stairwell.

I nodded and followed her. When we got down, there was a small hallway. Two doors were on the right and one on the left with a door at the end of the hall. Mikan opened up the door on the left and put down her bags on the floor, getting her first aid kit out first. Then, she opened up the first door on the left which was right across from what I believed was her room and led me into another room.

Inside the room, there was a twin sized bed on the left side, centered on the wall. It had red bed sheets with a white pillow. There was a small bedside table to the right side of the bed and a lamp on top of it. A closet was to the far right corner of the room. All in all, the room was small.

Mikan led me to the bed and sat me down, turning on the lamp. She started working on my shoulder, grabbing tweezers to take out the bullet.

"This is going to hurt a bit" Mikan told me as she positioned herself to take out the bullet. I nodded to her, signaling to get it over with.

Mikan started extracting the bullet. And as she did so, I hissed in pain, clutching onto my mask that I had totally forgot was there.

"S-sorry, almost done" Mikan apologized.

A few more minutes later of grinding my teeth, she was finally done. She sighed as she whipped the sweat from her forehead. Mikan put the tweezers and bullet away as she started to dress the wound, putting on some disinfectant before putting on the gauze. And when she was done, she sanitized the tweezers and threw the bullet away, putting away her tools.

"So, how does it feel?" Mikan asked me, out of breath.

"Better" I muttered. "Thanks."

"Your welcome" she said, smiling.

"So, how did you get this place?" I asked her as I followed her to her room.

"My brothers and I made it together, just in case I needed it."

Oh, so her brothers helped to make it for her. I looked around her room as Mikan adjusted her things, putting all her stuff away. Her room was arranged exactly the same as mine. The only differences was that her bed sheets were orange with pink Sakura petal designs on them and her dresser had the same picture of her and her family. As she was filling her closet, I couldn't help but ask her the question I had inside of my head: was she REALLY related to Persona and Youichi?

"Hey, who's your family? It's obvious that those people back there aren't them" I asked, pointing the way we had come.

Mikan looked back at me, closing her closet. And then, she sighed. Making her way to her bed, she asked "I guess I have to tell you huh?"

"...You don't have to..."

"It's alright. I owe you an explanation due to the fact I made you run two miles from there with a gunshot in your shoulder anyways."

Mikan sighed as she sat on her bed, motioning for me to sit down. I did. Then, she grabbed her picture of her family and showed it to me.

"This is, of course, my family. This is my mom Yuka Azumi" she said, pointing to the said person, "my dad Izumi Yukihara, my little brother Youichi, and my elder brother Rei."

Wait, now I'm confused. Persona's name isn't Rei.

"What happened to them?" I asked her.

"Well, after my parents died in a...an accident, Rei tried to keep me from going to Gakuen Alice, the school that both Youichi and Rei were recruited into when I was 16 years old. Somehow, they've come out of the school and visited me. I've heard that no matter how much you try, you cannot escape. But, seeing that Rei is now a teacher there, I guess he can get away with it. When Youichi was old enough to understand this situation, he helped in keeping me out of the school's clutches. So, we made this place so that I can run away from my aunt's house. So there you have it!"

Mikan had a smile on her face, but no matter how big she smiled, I could see the glint of depression in her eyes due to the separation of her family.

Mikan must have noticed that I had been thinking of this because all of a sudden, she said "But you know what's funny? My Rei-nii changed his name in the academy! He thinks it's a cool name but it really is stupid. His new name is Persona...But everyone knows that that name means 'person' in Spanish. Haha, how weird!"

Okay, now THAT made sense. Persona's real name is Rei. Huh, I guess she really is related to Youichi and Persona. She has the picture to prove it.

"I'm guessing you're 17 little girl?" I asked her playfully. What was wrong with me?

"I'm not a little girl! But...yes. I am 17." Mikan replied, pouting cutely.

"Hn."

"By any chance, are you hungry?" Mikan asked me.

I was about to reply when my stomach growled...loudly. My cheeks tinted pink and I hid it with my bangs. Mikan started laughing and I glared at her, hoping the blush was gone.

"I guess you are!" She got up and headed out of the room. I followed suit.

When we got to the kitchen, Mikan explained to me that this place was stocked with everything we would need. She let me know where everything was: the bathroom was that door right next to what she said was my room and the door at the end of the hall was the laundry room. As Mikan cooked dinner, I sat down on the counter, watching her run around the kitchen.

"You know" Mikan started as she was cutting up some veggies, "I can't properly make food if you just sit on a counter that I can use to cook."

"Hn" I answered, shrugging.

Mikan sighed as she finished up her work. "I hope you don't mind curry" Mikan said, setting up the plates as the said food cooked.

"I like curry" I said, overly enthusiastically. What can I say? I'm hungry.

Mikan giggled as she walked back to the stove, stirring the food. "Well, it's done!" Mikan exclaimed after a while of it cooking.

"Tell me when to stop okay?" Mikan asked. I nodded.

Mikan put some rice on my plate and when I told her to stop, she started with the curry. When I told her it was enough, Mikan set my plate on the table and got her own. I sat down as she did and nodded to her in thanks. Mikan smiled as if to say 'your welcome' and we started to eat.

When I tasted her food, I swear I was in La La Land! It was the best I had ever tasted! I couldn't believe that this little girl cooked this good!

"So, how do you like it?" Mikan asked after swallowing.

"It's great!" I said incredulously. I still couldn't believe in the words I said. Wow, I am REALLY out of character!

"Th-thanks!" Mikan giggled.

The rest of the meal was silent. But, it wasn't awkward. The silence was really comfortable. When we were done, Mikan cleaned the dishes as I helped clean up the table. Then, Mikan led me downstairs and gave me some clothes that I could wear so I could take a shower. Mikan told me that I could wash my clothes too if I wanted. I took a shower and washed my clothes as she said and Mikan took the shower when I was done.

"Do you need anything?" Mikan asked me, poking her head in through the door.

I shook my head, lying down on the bed with my arms under my head as Mikan nodded.

"Well, if you need anything, I'm right across the hall" Mikan said.

"Hn. Night" I said, closing my eyes.

"Night" she replied, closing the door.

I didn't know how exhausted I was until I closed my eyes; because instantly, I fell asleep.

**~Chapter 3 End~**

So, I've made a fast forward and Natsume and Mikan met again. And, as you've probably noticed, Mikan really is the sister of Persona and Youichi! I hope I really didn't disappoint you! And I hope to make another chapter soon!

I would also like to say sorry for not replying to reviews personally! I am reading every single one and they all make me feel warm and fuzzy! It's just that I don't have much time anymore! So sorry! But, I'll still put the thanks on here!

So, here's a thank you to all those who have reviewed! I'm sorry I can't put all of your names down! I'm just pressed for time! Please forgive me!

Anywho, thank you very much and I will see you all next chapter! See ya!

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm back! Well, I don't want to waist any more of your time, so I'll just get this over with! Just really quick! See ya at the bottom! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor do I own its characters! They belong to the one and only Tachibana Higuchi! I only own this story plot and the characters that I randomly make up! :D

**Last time on Outside the Gates**

(Yeah….I'm still using this line)

"Do you need anything?" Mikan asked me, poking her head in through the door.

I shook my head, lying down on the bed with my arms under my head as Mikan nodded.

"Well, if you need anything, I'm right across the hall" Mikan said.

"Hn. Night" I said, closing my eyes.

"Night" she replied, closing the door.

I didn't know how exhausted I was until I closed my eyes; because instantly, I fell asleep.

**Outside the Gates**

**~Chapter 4~**

~Natsume's POV~

The next morning, after I woke up, I went upstairs to find Mikan, clad in tan shorts that ended mid thigh and a white tank top that hugged her curves. Her hair was down, falling perfectly to her small waist. She looked beautiful in a tomboyish way. I have no idea how she pulled it off, but she did.

I found that she hadn't noticed me yet, for she kept on with her business of making breakfast. She was humming a tune as she did so. Her voice, as much as I have heard, was like an angel. No, it was even BETTER than an angel! It may be even better than a goddess' voice! Well, at least I think it sounds that way. She's only humming after all. And a lot of people sound really good when their humming. But the little girl made it sound as if it were the most beautiful sound coming from heaven!

"There's a song that's inside of my soul…" she began singing. And guess what? I was right! She sounded magnificent!

"It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again." Mikan walked around as she sang, the sizzling of the food on the cooking pan sounded as if it were trying to harmonize with her voice.

"I'm awake in the infinite cold. But you sing to me over and over and over again." By now, she was setting up the table as she let the food sit on the pan.

I snuck to the counter behind her as she sang, setting up the plates. Wow, she was really distracted to not notice me. I swear she should have noticed I was here by now.

"So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours; I pray to be only yours. I know now, you're my only-" she turned around and gave out a small squeak of surprise.

Since the counter and the table only had enough room between it for a person to pass through, she came up face to face with me when she turned around; or rather, my chest.

When Mikan found out it was me, which didn't take long, she gave a sigh of relief and closed her eyes to regain her breath. A few seconds later, she was looking up at me with a cute pout on her lips. She crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows cutely.

"What are you doing? Don't you know you almost gave me a heart attack! Don't do that!" Mikan scolded me. She took a deep breath before asking "How long have you been there anyways?"

"Long enough" I replied, smirking.

"And how long is that?" she asked me, raising her now not furrowed eyebrows.

I shrugged.

"D-did you hear me….sing?" she asked hesitantly.

I nodded, looking at her with a stoic face. Then, she started getting nervous. What was up with her? She seems, uneasy. And then I realized something. She's nervous because I heard her. I'm guessing no one knows how great she sounds when she sings.

"H-how'd it sound?" she asked quietly.

I raised an eyebrow as I said "It wasn't bad." I wasn't lying when I said that. She wasn't bad at all. She was great! I just couldn't say that she was so amazing because of my damn stupid pride.

"I knew they were only saying it!" Mikan exclaimed, flailing her arms in the air.

I blinked before I caught her arms, holding them by her wrists. "Stop doing that idiot. Now who told you what?" I was utterly confused. I ignored the jolt of electricity that was sent through me when I touched her and set my gaze on her.

"U-uh, my brothers. They told me I sing like an angel…I don't believe them. Of course, my brothers wouldn't want to hurt my feelings if they said I sucked so you just proved my theory" Mikan explained.

I stared at her wide eyed. Wow, she doesn't believe in her singing abilities. I closed my eyes and shook my head, not letting go of her wrists. I looked up and into her beautiful honey-brown eyes, seriousness in my eyes.

"You are an IDOT" I told her slowly, emphasizing the last word.

Mikan gave me a confused looked before I continued, "You DO sing like an angel you twit. I was just trying to see how you would react. You really don't have any self esteem do you? What an idiot."

Mikan pouted. "I'm NOT an idot!"

Mikan pulled out of my grasp and went to the stove and turned it off, finishing up the cooking for breakfast. She had the worst excuse of a scowl adorning her face. Honestly, when she TRIED to look mad, she looked cute instead.

"Are you just going to sit there day dreaming all day or are you going to have some breakfast?" Mikan asked, still sounding irritated.

"Hn" I hopped off of the counter and went next to her, following her lead in getting food.

We sat at the table, eating our breakfast in silence. The silence wasn't awkward, it was perfectly comfortable. I actually liked it. It was much better than having breakfast at Gakuen Alice where all of my fangirls will be watching my every move as I tried to eat without feeling...awkward.

"So" Mikan started, "How long are you going to stay this time?"

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Uh...Wednesday...why?" she replied with a confused expression.

"Hn." I thought about the timeline. Since I left Monday, I only have two days to stay here. And with the teleportation Alice stone, I just leave on Thursday at sunset. Easy as that.

"I leave Thursday at sunset" I said.

"Wow, a specific time set, huh?" Mikan asked me, grinning like an idiot.

"Hn" I replied.

Mikan got up and took my plates along with hers, seeing as we were both done.

"Well, I have to go to work today at noon. Do you wanna come along? I work at a cafe, so it'll be easy for you to hang out in the shop as I work." Mikan asked as she washed the dishes and I cleaned the table.

"Hn."

"Hey, is hn your favorite word or something? 'Cause you sure use that word a lot."

"Hn."

"Hey, that doesn't even make any sense!"

"Hn."

"I'll just take that as a 'shut up'."

I didn't mean for her to take it that way! But, she just stayed silent as she finished up the dishes. I didn't say anything because of my damned pride. Jeez, it really does get in the way a lot.

When we were finished, Mikan went downstairs while I just sat on the couch, waiting. Mikan came back up a few minutes later with pure with high top converse and a high cut sweater. Mikan tossed me a pair of blue jean shorts that would end at her knees and a black shirt with converse.

"Change" Mikan said. "...Well, if you want to come."

I nodded and headed downstairs to my room and changed. There was a tooth brush on my bed along with toothpaste. I did what was intended for me to do: brush my teeth. When I came up, Mikan was waiting next to the door, checking on the time. I looked at the clock myself. The time read 11:27; 33 minutes until Mikan's shift.

"C'mon Natsume! We have to leave now if I'm going to make my shift!"

"Shouldn't you be going to school little girl?"

"Nah, I don't think I can. I'm pretty sure if I showed my face in front of Luna I'd be ripped to shreds."

"What happened?"

"Oh, uh, she's just...I dunno...jealous?"

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions, huh?"

By this point, we were walking down a little dirt road towards the town. It wasn't that far away. It would probably just take five to ten minutes to get into the main town.

I raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her REAL answer.

"Sigh, fine. I'll tell you. Well, Luna had her eyes on this guy and he asked me out. If you ask me, it's nothing really big." Mikan said.

I felt jealousy course through my veins. A guy asked her out? I could feel the air around us actually get a bit warmer. Well, not a bit warmer but way fucking hotter. It's probably because I'm mad and my Alice would act up if I'm mad. Hehe, you won't like me when I'm angry. (A/N: I'm sorry, I'm just HAD to put that! Haha, did any of you get it? :D)

"Wow, did it just get hotter out here?" Mikan asked, fanning herself with her hand while taking off her sweater.

I just rolled my eyes at her and we kept walking. Within the matter of minutes, we had reached the small cafe she worked at: Nadeshiko Cafe.

"Well, here we are!" Mikan said, beaming a huge smile at me.

"Tell me," I started as the two of us walked in through the front door and towards the staff room, "how come it was faster for us to get here than to have gotten to that shack of yours yesterday?"

"Oh, we had to go the long way to throw off Luna and my aunt. I don't want them to know that I have that shack."

"Hn."

"Stay here. I'm going to get into uniform."

I nodded as she entered the staff room. I decided that it would be a good time to take a look at my surroundings. The cafe was small yet homey. It had tables where they could be placed. I was standing near the staff room door which was in the far right corner of the cafe. A counter to serve drinks and pastries was aligned at the back wall. I saw that the waitresses were staring at me with seductive glances. It seemed as if there were only waitresses...where are the guys?

And then, I noticed what the waitresses were wearing: maid costumes. It was the type of maids dress that was the 'original' except that the skirt was...shorter.

The costume was black. It had poofed sleeves that ended mid-arm. The top hugged the curves of the waitresses and flowed out at the waist. The skirt ended mid thigh. It had a white colar and a white apron on top. The head piece was the traditonal white crown thing. Trust me, I have no idea what it's called. Black boots adorned their feet.

And then, something seemed to click. This place didn't have any guy waiters because... don't tell me Mikan's gonna...

All of a sudden, the door to the staff room opened and out popped Mikan. I felt my cheeks get warm as she stepped out. She looked...wow. I looked her up and down and couldn't help but feel...aroused? Yeah, that. And now, I feel ashamed as well. Why do I feel such an attraction to a girl I don't even know that well and not feel that way to other girls that I don't know that well when they're dressed this way? It's completely weird.

"So, can I get you anything while you wait?" Mikan asked me, a huge smile on her face.

I blushed a deeper red as I saw her smile. Beautiful...

"Natsume? Hello, earth to Natsume! Are you there?" Mikan gave me a confuzzled look, eyebrows furrowed as her face got nearer. I blushed even deeper. I can feel her breath on my face!

"O-oh...uh, some...black coffe?" I answered.

"...okay..." she gave me a questioning look before she took me to a little booth in the corner and sat me there. She left for the small kitchen behind the counter and started making me my coffee.

I ignored the seductive looks the girl population of the cafe were giving me

as I concentrated on how the guys looked at Mikan. Those damn bastards! No one looks at Mikan like that! She's MI- wait! Stop. Thinking. About. This.

I took a deep breath and let it go. Mikan came to me and gave me my coffee and went to take the orders of the other customers. I watched her carefully, observing how she would wait her customers.

"Hello and welcom to Nadeshiko Cafe! My name is Mikan and I will be your server today!" Mikan gave her each customer her big, beautiful smile. And guess what? Most of them were guys. Bastards. "May I take your order?"

"Yeah sweet cheeks. Just some coffee will do. Why don't you sit down and join me?" the stupid bastard was caressing Mikan's cheek and holding her waste. I had to use all of my will power not to kill him right now.

"I'm sorry, but we have so many customers and they need me right now" Mikan declined politely, a smile on her lips. "I'll be right back with your coffee sir!"

The guy sighed as Mikan walked off, going behind the counter to get his order. That guy's lucky I didn't kill him. What the fuck was he thinking? He doesn't deserve to touch her! No one but me! ...Well, I haven't touched her...yet.

Mikan gracefully walked back to the guy and gave him his coffee before going to serve another guy. The process was pretty much the same: Mikan introducing herself and giving the dude a table, him telling her what she wants and then flirting with her, her running off in a polite way, serving the bastard, and getting the next one. And let me tell you this: it is fucking annoying.

By the time she was off of work, a billion guys have flirted with her and I've gotten pissed out of my mine a billion times. Now, I know one thing for sure: all the dudes here are fucking hormonal; more than me. And that's saying something.

Mikan walked up to me as her shift ended at 5. "I'll just get dressed and we'll be going soon, 'kay?"

I nodded to her as she walked into the staff room once more. When she got out, she smiled at me and signaled for me to follow her. I complied as the both of us headed out, Mikan letting her boss know she was leaving.

When we got outside, the two of us starded walking towards her 'small' shack. As we walked down the dirt road, we relished in the sun's setting rays before day turned into night. It was a silent walk; no one tried to talk. Until I decided to break the silence.

"Does that happen all the time?" I asked her, my tone sounding a bit annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked me with innocent eyes.

"You know, your job. Do all the guys flirt with you?"

"Oh, that."

It was quiet for a little while. I guess I hit the awkward spot. Then, Mikan started laughing. I looked at her like she was crazy. What the hell?

"Sorry, laughing eases the awkwardness. And yes, it does happen all the time." Mikan answered both my questions; told and untold.

"That's just annoying" I muttered under my breath, glaring at the ground.

"What did you say?" Mikan asked. I just shook my head.

I can't let her know that I feel...jealous. I can't let her know that I...have feelings for her. I've only known her for a few days; tops. And trust me, that would be a disaster.

**~Chapter 4 End~**

Well, it's done! I hope all of you liked it! Well, I would like to say thanks for all who reviewed and/or added me to their alerts! I am really sorry for not being able to put down your names and reply to your reviews! I'm just...my life's just...WOW! It's gotten WAY crazier than I had imagined! So, I guess I could say that I'm kinda depressed right now too. Bad stuff is happening...bad BAD stuff...

Anywho, thank you very much and many apologies! I gotta go now! I'm pressed for time! :D

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! There's an important author's note at the bottom so please do read! Well, let's get this started! ;D

**Last time on Outside the Gates**

"Does that happen all the time?" I asked her, my tone sounding a bit annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked me with innocent eyes.

"You know, your job. Do all the guys flirt with you?"

"Oh, that."

It was quiet for a little while. I guess I hit the awkward spot. Then, Mikan started laughing. I looked at her like she was crazy. What the hell?

"Sorry, laughing eases the awkwardness. And yes, it does happen all the time." Mikan answered both my questions; told and untold.

"That's just annoying" I muttered under my breath, glaring at the ground.

"What did you say?" Mikan asked. I just shook my head.

I can't let her know that I feel...jealous. I can't let her know that I...have feelings for her. I've only known her for a few days; tops. And trust me, that would be a disaster.

**Outside the Gates**

**~Chapter 5~**

~Natsume's POV~

Mikan and I made our way back to her little shack. When we got there, Mikan went downstairs, me following, and gave me a pair of navy blue pajama pants and a black shirt along with a certain undergarment guys will need. She blushed as she handed me this certain piece of clothing and I just smirked. Then, she walked into her room, grabbed some clothes and a towel, and went into the bathroom before I can comment on a certain article of clothing I saw her handling.

When Mikan had come out of her room, I noticed the pattern of her panties: polka-dots. Wow, how childish could this girl be? I mean, seriously, polka-dots? That's somewhat amusing. But, I don't know if I actually saw that. It might have just been a trick of the mind.

I went into my room and changed into the clothing she gave me. When I was done, I went upstairs and sat on the couch, looking around the room. I just did that until Mikan came upstairs. She was clad in black pajama pants and a red tank top, her hair lying limply on her shoulders, still damp and steaming from the shower. All in all, she looked hot.

I watched as Mikan padded into the kitchen, getting pots and pans along with cutting boards and other things to start preparing dinner. As she was bending down to get a pan, I caught a view of her panties once more. So, it hadn't been a trick of the mind!

Silently, I walked up behind her and as she stood up, I grabbed her waist, making Mikan jump.

"So, you like polka-dots?" I asked her, trying to make my tone innocent.

But, but the way Mikan glared at me when she turned around half a second later, I knew my tone was no where near innocent.

"You PERVERT! Why'd you peak?" Mikan yelled, flushing while pulling her pants up.

"I didn't peak. You showed it to me." I smirked.

"URG! JERK!" Polka-dots clenched her fists as she started with the dinner once again.

I smirked. "Hn, whatever Polka-dots."

I sat on the counter, watching Mikan prepare dinner, just like the night before. As she did so, I teased her on and on, watching her face turn red with anger and embarrassment. I honestly have to say it was amusing to make fun of little girl over here. I could really make a habit of it if I wanted to.

When dinner was finished, Mikan and I got our plates and sat at the dinner table, starting to eat. As Mikan sipped on her water, I took the liberty to pull a weird face, causing her to choke on her water while laughing hysterically yet still glaring at me for making her choke.

I smirked as I walked next to Polka-dots, patting her back to help her cough out the water in her lungs. When she was done, she swatted my hand away from her.

"You jerk" Mikan started, her voice hoarse, "I could have easily choked to death!"

I felt my eyes soften. "Hey, don't take it so seriously Mikan. I just wanted to make you laugh." I looked down dejectedly.

I really did mean what I said. I wanted to see her laughing face once more. She looked so beautiful with a smile on her face. And her laugh was like jingling bells. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. Well, everything about her is the most beautiful in the world!

It was quiet for a minute before Mikan put her hand to my cheek, making me face her. I tried my best to ignore the slight electrical jolt that rushed through my veins when she touched me as I met her eyes. Mikan gave me a small, sorrowful smile. I watched as she opened her perfect pink lips, getting ready to say something:

"Sorry. I'm just saying don't do that when I'm drinking something. Okay?"

She patted my cheek and let go. But, I grabbed her hand and put it to my cheek once more, coming closer to the girl.

'Well, I touched her' I thought, loving the feeling of her soft skin.

I leaned in slowly, taking in her complexion, her scent, everything. I eyed her plump, pink lips, perfectly sized and shaped. They looked absolutely tempting. I have no idea what would have happened next because all of a sudden, we heard a knock on the door.

As Mikan tried to get out of my grasp, I tightened my hold on her. I didn't want to end this moment. I wanted to keep on going from the point in which we were interrupted. I wanted for her to lean her head in like me and feel the same tingly feeling I did. I wanted her to crave for the taste of my lips, as I did her. I wanted to know how her lips would feel like against mine.

But, Mikan finally got out of my grasp and I reluctantly didn't go after her. I swear I was lusting for this polka-dotted panties girl. And I swear she'll be the end of me one day. If I don't get over her and my feelings for her, I don't think I'll be the same as I was back then, BEFORE I met her. And once Persona finds out that I have been secretly meeting his little sister, he'll have a fit and tell Youichi who'll have a fit and both of them would come to me and destroy me, eliminating my presence from the Earth once and for all. I wasn't ready for that.

I heard some footsteps coming towards the dining room, which I was still in. There were approximately three people coming and I don't think it would be a good idea to let three of Mikan's friends see an unknown dude in the dining room clad in clothes Mikan herself had supplied him with.

But, before I had any time to hide, three girls along with Mikan came into the dining room. To my surprise, they all looked at me as Mikan made her way to my side. But instead of showing my true expression, I stayed nonchalant.

"Natsume this is Hotaru Imai" Mikan pointed to a girl with black hair in a boyish cut, and purple eyes, "Anna Umenomiya" she pointed to the girl with bubblegum pink hair and crystal blue eyes, "And Nonoko Ogasawara" she pointed to a girl with navy blue hair and dark blue eyes. "They are my best friends! Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, this is Natsume!"

"Nice to meet you!" The girls Umenomiya and Ogasawara greeted. Imai just nodded, keeping her face stoic.

I nodded back to them, fighting the urge to wrap my arm around Mikan's waist. I bet they all would look at me like I was crazy and chase me out of here so that I would never get close to Mikan again. I have a really STRONG feeling that these girls were REALLY overprotective of her.

"Are you sure it's safe to have him here Mikan?" The stoic one, Imai, asked Mikan in a whisper. But, my awesome hearing ability enabled me to hear every word she said.

"Yeah. If he would have done something bad to me, he would have done it by now" Mikan whispered back, rolling her eyes.

It felt nice that Mikan actually trusted me since I also trusted her. And honestly, this girl was different.

The Imai girl nodded and looked at me with a blank stare. The other two smiled without a care in the world.

"So, what brings you here? Do you want some dinner?" Mikan asked, leading the three girls to the kitchen.

As Mikan served them, they told her "We got worried."

"Awwwww, I have such loving friends!" Mikan squealed, eyes sparkling.

Imai hit Mikan in the head with a weird…gun? But, it made a sound like BAKA.

"Mou….Hotaru! That hurt!" Mikan whined. None the less, she got out some folding chairs for her friends and set them down.

And obviously, they forced Mikan to sit next to me. It's not like I mind! I actually WANT her to sit next to me! I don't know why though…..just some weird attraction to her…or maybe I'm grateful for her taking me in? Maybe that's it…But, it somehow feels stronger…

"Mikan, we gotta go! Our parents said to be back by dark!" Umenomiya said.

"Okay! It's fine by me! Don't make me hold you back with worry!" Mikan said, standing and taking all the dishes.

As she put the dishes in the sink, I walked up to her and stopped her hand from turning on the faucet. "I'll do it. Say bye to your friends" I told her, giving her a small smile.

Mikan smiled back and nodded, whispering "Thanks" into my ear. Then, she was off, leading her friends to the door while chatting aimlessly.

I washed the dishes and was able to finish washing them before Mikan came back in a few minutes later. She grabbed a wash rag and wiped the table, cleansing its surface of random food crumbs.

"You know" Mikan started, making her way towards the sink where I was standing, "they think you're pretty cool."

I raised my eyebrow as Mikan disposed of the crumbs and she rinsed off the rag. She looked up at me and grinned.

"That's exactly what I did when they told me that! I have no idea how you managed to show them that you were a good guy without talking…but that was the same way I decided to treat your wounds the first time I saw you at the alley" Mikan informed me.

"Hn."

"Oh, and that stupid thing you always say! How could they even think your, quote, 'cool'?"

"Just look at me. It's very obvious I am" I smirked at Mikan, gesturing to my body.

"Tch, idiot" Mikan mumbled, rolling her eyes. Then she gasped. "Oh no! I'm becoming like you now!"

I rolled my eyes at her childish actions. She really is immature. Is she really 17? I highly doubt it.

"Are you really 17?" I asked her, voicing my thoughts.

Mikan huffed. "Of course I am! You're so mean!"

Wow, she's childish. All of a sudden, I got a great idea to tease her. Smirking, I walked up to her side, wrapped my arm around her waist and used my free hand to play with her hair. Leaning down close enough that my lips brushed her ear lightly, I whispered "I can very be nice if I want."

I blew into her ear and watched her blush a bright red. Mikan pushed me away from her, muttering "P-pervert!"

I chuckled at her expression. It was cute yet funny at the same time. Her eyes were wide and she was really red. She was trying to scowl but she looked cute instead.

I shrugged, giving her an evil smirk. I watched her shiver and turn around, starting for the living room couch. I followed her and, just to annoy her, I sat as close to her as possible.

Mikan just kept on scooting away but as she did this, I moved even closer than I was before. Not to long later, Mikan was pretty much sitting on my lap.

Frustrated, Mikan jumped up off of the couch and glared at me, hands on her hips. "Will you stop that?" Mikan yelled.

I just shrugged.

"Ugh, you're so annoying!" Mikan complained.

"Then you should have never helped me." I retorted.

"I can't just leave someone on the ground to die when I know I can help them!"

"Hmm….are you sure?"

"Yes! Of course I am! You're here right now, right?" Mikan asked, pointing out to me.

"Then I guess you're really naïve for doing so" I stood up and wrapped an arm around her while brushing my hand through her hair.

Although it seemed as if I were teasing her, I actually enjoyed holding her close. Now I REALLY touched her. But, Mikan pushed me away once more, I felt my heart sink. I really didn't want her to hate me.

"Do you WANT me to throw you out?" Mikan asked me irritably.

I felt my eyes soften. I walked up to her and she looked sort of defiant but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her in a warm hug.

"No" I mumbled my answer into her ear as I burried my head into the crook of her neck.

I didn't look at her face, afraid of what she was looking at me like. But, surprisingly, she hugged me back. It was sort of reluctant, but hey, it's still a hug.

"T-then quit being s-such a jerk, jerk" Mikan stuttered.

I smiled into her neck but was quickly taken out of my heaven when Mikan pulled out of my embrace. She was looking away from me, at the ground. But, I still noticed the faint blush that coated her cheeks she was obviously trying to hide.

"Mmmm, wanna watch some T.V?" Mikan asked.

I sighed and nodded, missing her two of us sat on the couch, Mikan scooting away as far from me as the couch let her. I guess I shouldn't have done that. Now, I was seriously regretting it.

Through the time we were watching, Mikan got more comfortable and she actually moved closer to me to get comfortable. And about an hour in watching, we were sitting right next to each other, our legs barely brushing.

I thuroughly ignored the electrical shock that went through me as our legs brushed, not wanting to scare off polka-dots here again. We continued to watch random shows, taking turns on what to watch. We talked about random stuff; about Ruka, my best friend and Mikan's friends. Actually, I was amazed at how many friends she told me she had. If she were to write each name on a list, the list would go all the way across the world and back.

"Are you sure you aren't friends with everyone in the world?" I asked her, quite amused.

"I would know if everyone in the world were my friend by now. Plus, Luna's not my friend." Mikan retorted.

"What's wrong with that girl?" I asked Mikan, trying not t growl out my question.

"I don't know, honestly. She just...never liked me ever since I stepped foot into that house. She just decided to make my life a living hell."

"I bet she was just jealous."

"Jealous of what? Why in the world would she be jealous of me?"

"Have you ever looked in the mirror? What about your personality? Have you ever thought about your personality? There's a lot to be jealous about."

Mikan blushed and gave me a big smile. All of a sudden, the clock chimed 12 and I noticed Mikan yawn.

"Time to sleep" I said.

"But I'm not sleepy" Mikan whined.

"Sure, and you weren't yawning just now" I retorted as Mikan yawned once more.

"See, go to bed" I told her sternly.

"Make me" she challenged. I smirked.

"Fine by me."

I picked the girl up bridal style and turned the T.V off as she struggled to get out of my grasp. I walked down the stairs and into Mikan's room, pulling down the sheets and flopping her on the bed, tucking her in. While I was coming down, I made sure to turn everything off after me. So, all I had to do was go to my room.

"'Night" I said, walking towards the door.

"Good night Natsume" Mikan said. I turned around to find her giving me the most beautiful, brightest smile I'd ever seen. I smiled in return and went to my room.

As I felt myself slipping away into the world of sleep, my last concious thought was "Mikan's really special...if only I weren't in that stupid academy..."

**~Chapter 5 End~**

Hey, it's done! Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! I hope all of you continue to read! Also, I would like to say thanks for reviewing! And those people are...

OoO-Ashee-OoO

pwenie

PaRaDiSe iN RaRo

babee-angel

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

DeadlySilentAnimeLover

BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs

zenophobiaz

Aquamarine Lacus

Tsukiko Uchina-Hyuuga-Chan

dancing jordan

thanks once again! I hope to hear from you all next chapter! See you!

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I'm back! And the mayhem goes on! I think the craziness has gone down just a bit so I'm taking the time now to update! :D Well, you all have waited long enough so let's start this! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor do I own its characters! They both belong to Tachibana Higuchi! I only own this story's plot and the random characters that I oh-so randomly make up! :D

**Last time on Outside the Gates**

(It's been so long...)

"'Night" I said, walking towards the door.

"Good night Natsume" Mikan said. I turned around to find her giving me the most beautiful, brightest smile I'd ever seen. I smiled in return and went to my room.

As I felt myself slipping away into the world of sleep, my last concious thought was "Mikan's really special...if only I weren't in that stupid academy..."

**Outside the Gates**

**~Chapter 6~**

~Natsume's POV~

I was sleeping peacefully until I heard a scream. I instantly sat up and jumped out of bed, running to the source of the scream: Mikan's room.

When I got in, I saw Mikan crying in her sleep, tossing and turning while screaming. She had a sweat trickling down her forehead. I quickly made my way to the side of her, caressing her cheek when I got there.

"Hey, wake up" I said, shaking her a little.

But, it didn't work. All she did was sob, scream, and thrash some more. I felt my heart grow heavy. I couldn't bare to watch this little girl in pain. It was obvious that she was; the way she was screaming and crying and...well, sweating.

"Mikan wake up!" I yelled. I was seriously starting to panic. "Mikan? Mikan! Wake up! Wake up!"

"AAAAAH!" Mikan sat up, screaming, her eyes wide with fear and more tears poured out of them.

Mikan was breathing heavily, shaking with what was definitely fear. I pulled Mikan into an embrace, patting her head.

"Shhhhhhh, it's okay. It was just a dream" I whispered into Mikan's ear, trying to comfort her.

"B-but tha-that's-s the t-thi-ing...i-it wa-asn-n't!" Mikan sobbed into my chest.

Okay, now I'm thoroughly confused. I felt my eyebrows crease with question. But, instead of voicing my thoughts right now, I rubbed Mikan's back, soothing her until she was finished. Mikan hugged me back tightly as if she were afraid to let me go.

It wasn't until about twenty minutes later until Mikan was breathing regularly. Mikan's hold on me lessened. I should take this opportunity before she falls asleep.

"What do you mean about 'it wasn't a dream'?" I asked her softly.

"...Well...The dream...it was about..."

"About..." I ushered her on.

"About the night...my parents d-died" Mikan started silently crying.

It all clicked. Of course it wasn't a dream! But, what happened that night when her parents died? How'd it have such a huge impact on her? It's not like she watched her parents died...right?

"...W-what happened?" I asked her hesitantly.

It was quiet for a little while; maybe a few minutes. But, Mikan never lessened her hold on me and neither did I. I just kept on rubbing her back, soothing the girl the best I could.

"The night my parents died...I was putting Youichi to sleep. Mom and Dad were downstairs and Rei was out doing some work...I was just about to go downstairs whenI heard some gun shots." Mikan was hugging me tighter, tears once again staining my shirt. "I told Youichi not to makek a sound because he woke up; and being the smart kid he is, he listened. I put him in the closet and went downstairs and saw my parents with gun shots on their bodies. There were...a lot of men...from the...the AAO."

AAO? Isn't that an Anti-Alice Organization? What were they doing there?

"They said that they would let my family and I live if we all joined." Mikan said. "But my parents said no and were fighting them and I tried my best to help until a man named Reo...shot them...right in f-front of m-me...I...he said that it was better to get rid of them and just take me and my brother...b-because I had inherited both of their Alices a-and they thought it'd be easier to use me."

Mikan has Alices? She had Alices? Holy shit, she had Alices! All of a sudden, something that happened from our last meeting clicked. She used her Alice to heal me. That's why I didn't have any wounds when I got back to Gakuen Alice! Why was she hidin this from me?

"But Rei came back and helped me fight them off" Mikan continued. "But, when it was all over, Mom and Dad had died from gun shots to the head. A-and they were bleeding so much! They...they! S-so muc-ch bl-ood-d! I-I...I couldn't stand it! And Y-ouichi was s-so young! I couldn't s-stand the f-f-fact that he w-would grow up-p without-t parents!"

Mikan sobbed into my shirt uncontrollably as I shushed her, holding her to me tighter. I couldn't imagine that happening to Mikan. She never deserved for that to happen for her! Why do bad things happen to good people? It's always the good people! What the hell is wrong with the world?

We stayed that way for who knows how long until Mikan stopped crying.

"Go to sleep" I told Mikan, lying her down on her pillow.

"Don't leave" Mikan whimpered when I stood up off her bed.

The way she looked so fragile and scared made me want to hold her and never let her go; to promise her that I'll be with her forever. So, I lay down next to Mikan and pulled her close to me, my arms wrapped around her waist. She hugged me back, burrying her head in the crook of my neck.

"Go to sleep now Mikan. I'll be here when you wake up" I told her, combing my fingers through her hair.

I felt Mikan nod and her eye lashes flutter as her eyes closed. I continued my soothing gesture until her breaths became deep and even. I looked down at her sleeping face. I wiped away the tears on her soft cheeks, watching her beautiful face as she slept. She really looked like an angel when she slept. I felt my eye lids get heavy as I heaved a sigh. I snuggled closer to Mikan as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning with the sunlight hitting my eyes. I kept my eyes closed, however, too tired to open them up. I felt a weight on my chest as I lay on my back. I tried to remember what happened last night. The room I was in currently felt different than last night. It felt...more homey. It also...smelled like strawberries...like Mikan.

The weight on my chest sighed as I finally remembered what happened. Mikan screamed and I checked on her...She told me how her parents died...Then, she told me not to leave so...

That's right! I'm in her room! But, if I'm in her room... and sleeping in her bed, then the weight on my chest must be...

I opened my eyes to find Mikan sleeping peacefully on top of my chest. I blushed slightly as I noticed our intimate position: Mikan's arms were around my waist as was mine around hers. Her hair was sort of disheveled making her look hot. I stared at her as I watched the sleeping girl start to wake up.

Mikan's eyes slowly opened, showing her beautiful honey-brown orbs. She sleepilly rubbed her eyes, looking around the room until they reached mine, not really moving from our position. Oh great, she caught me staring.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"B-better, thank you!" Mikan replied, giving me a whole-hearted smile. "Wow, you really kept your promise last night" Mikan giggled.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You know...when I asked you not to leave" Mikan looked down and blushed.

"Well, I guess I did."

Mikan looked up and gave me a huge smile once more. "Yeah, you did!

I couldn't help but smile back at the girl. It's like her smiles are contagious. Mikan sat up next to me, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes once more. I just remained lying down on the bed, watching and waiting for what Mikan would do next.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Mikan asked me, getting up and off the bed, stretching.

I shrugged as I put my arms behind my head.

"How does strawberry waffles sound?" Mikan asked.

"Sure" I answered. Anything that has to do with strawberries is good enough for me.

"Okay!" Mikan started for the door as I stood up.

I followed Mikan to the kitchen and sat on the counter as she started to make breakfast. As she did this, I decided that it was the best time to actually ask Mikan what Alices she has.

"So, what Alices do you have?" I asked her.

"Well," Mikan started as she made waffle batter, "I have every Alice in the world."

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely confuzzled (A/N: I like that word! :D).

"Well, I have the Nullification Alice and the S.E.C Alices originally. S.E.C stands for steal, copy, and erase. I could steal, copy, or erase your Alice or do all three. Since I've met many people with different Alices, I've been able to copy their Alices for myself and my defense from the AAO. Nullification can cancle out every other Alice used against me."

"Hn."

"I know you have an Alice too Natsume."

"Y-you know?" Holy shit, how'd she find out?

"I'm not stupid you know!" Mikan pouted. "Well, does Rei know you're here?"

"...No" I answered.

"So, he's your teacher?" She assumed.

"...Yes."

"When he finds out, you're going to be in so much trouble!" Mikan laughed as she started to get some plates.

"Don't tell him!" I said, juming off the counter and grabbing Mikan by her shoulders.

"Haha, okay, okay! I won't tell! But let me warn you that he finds out about everything one way or another" Mikan warned me.

I nodded to her in understanding. After that, I grabbed a plate that she was carrying and helped her get all the food to the table. We ate our breakfast of strawberry waffles, hot chocolate, and apple slices.

"Hey, I have a question for you" I told Mikan. She nodded for me to continue. "When did you find out I was from Gakuen Alice?"

"The night you left last time." she answered me, smiling.

"H-how?" How'd she find out that quickly?

"Well, you wanted to go back to Tokyo. And your uniform had the big letters 'GA' on the coat. Well, it wasn't hard to figure out."

"Hn." Stupid.

"Do you go on missions Natsume?" Mikan asked, standing up to start the dishes.

"Yeah" I answered a she got my plate and headed for the sink.

"That's exactly what Rei-nii wanted to protect me from. He said he didn't want me to go on missions like some of his students. He says he feels, quote, 'guilty for intentionally putting his students in life threatening danger'."

"H-he really said that?" I can't believe what she just told me. But I can also believe it too. She's the sister of that guy.

"Yeah, he did. Just because he acts like a jerk doesn't mean he really is one. He has feelings too you know" Mikan replied, defending her brother.

"...Hn."

"Ne, Natsume" Mikan called as she finished washing the dishes as I finished cleaning the table. "Do you know Youichi too?"

"Yeah" I answered hesitantly.

"Oh man, you're so dead!" Mikan laughed.

"What?"

"Both of my brothers are really over protective of me even if a guy is my friend, they'll murder him if he ever lays a hand on me! Haha! Oh, gosh, you're so going to be hurt; BAD!"

I glared at Mikan. "So you WANT me to get hurt?" I asked Mikan.

"No! Of course not idiot!" Mikan said, wide eyed. "I'm just saying that I can't wait to see their reactions when somebody close to them actually knows their sister! And in secret too!"

Now that she got that in my head, I'm curious too. Great, now I'm wondering how my death will be like! I don't want to die in the hands of my kohai and teacher. That would be the worst death anyone could imagine.

"Do. Not. Tell." I told her sternly.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't." Mikan smirked.

I gave her a questioning look but nodded to her, letting her know I 'believed' her.

"So, you're not going to school today?" I asked Mikan as she went downstairs to get ready for the day.

"No. But, don't worry. This always happens" Mikan told me behind the closed door of her bedroom.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah" Mikan said as she came out of her room and went towards the bathroom.

"Are you failing all subjects?" I asked her amusedly as she brushed her teeth.

After she finished brushing her teeth and rinsing, she glared at me. "Of course not! I'm not an idiot, idiot!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Mikan pouted, crossing her arms. Then, she went to her room and went to the closet, pulling out black jeans and a red shirt; clothes for dudes.

"Here. Go change. Use the tooth brush I gave you earlier." Mikan ordered in a clipped tone.

I snorted and did as I was told. When I was done, Mikan wasn't downstairs anymore. So, I went up the stairs and looked around. She had a sketch book in her hand along with a pencil and an eraser. In the other hand, she held her MP3 player. Since I didn't get to really see what she was wearing, I looked at it now. She was wearing shorts that clung to her; tan and ended mid thigh with a white belt. Her top was a simple white camisol and a tan jean jacket with a pocket on the right brest. It also had a collar. Mikan wore white high-top converse and a white head band on her head. In short, she looked beautiful yet simple.

"Are you going to stay here or are you coming with?" Mikan asked me, opening a door that lead to the back of the shack.

"I'm coming" I told her as I slipped on some sneakers she threw me. "Hey, how do you have all these clothes in my size?" I asked, curious.

"Well, they're all my brother's clothes. They are all small on him now because it's actually been a few years since he's been here" Mikan informed me as we walked out of the shack. Eww. I'm wearing Persona's old clothes. Gross.

Mikan locked the door and shoved the key into her pocket.

"C'mon" Mikan motioned for me to follow her up a hill.

I sighed as I trudged up the hill along with little girl. It feels kind of awkward that I'm wearing the same clothes as Persona. You may think that I'm just 'overreacting', but, actually, that thought is pretty scary if you ask me. When we got to the top, which took a few minutes, I noticed a huge Sakura tree perched in the center of the hill. I followed Mikan and sat on one side of the tree as Mikan sat on the other.

This place reminds me of the Sakura tree at Gakuen Alice except it's more peaceful. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the way the sun warmed my skin; the way the breeze felt against my skin. It kept my skin from over heating.

I listened intently as I heard the scraping of pencil on paper. Mikan must be really concentrating. I only heard the occasional click of the MP3 for Mikan to change the song that she must have been listening to.

After approximately an hour and a half, I got bored. What? I can't stay occupied without anything to do or read when I'm at MY Sakura tree, so how can I here?

I went over to Mikan's side and took a look at Mikan's drawing. I noticed that she was scetching the scenery in front of her. The way she looked up from her drawing to the rolling hills in front of her gave it away. She drew every little detail there was; every tree, bush, hill. She made sure the drawing was exactly how she saw what was in front of her. Even the sun and clouds looked exactly the same! It was amazing! It was stunning! It was absolutely, mesmerizingly beautiful!

"It looks really good" I complimented her.

Mikan looked up at me and gave me a beautiful smile. "Thank you!"

We sat there for a few more moments as Mikan put the final touches on her drawing.

"Hey, I'm bored" I told Mikan, laying my head on her shoulder.

Mikan, after a few seconds of shock, closed her sketchbook and looked at me. And obviously, due to curiousity of what she would do and the liking of the feeling, I kept my head on her shoulder.

"What do you want to do?" Mikan asked.

"Dunno" I answered.

We just sat there, looking at the scenery. Well, today is the day when I'm supposed to go back to Gakuen Alice at sunset. And until then, I DO NOT want to be bored... Heheh, I got an idea. It's the perfect opportunity to embarrass the crap out of little girl here. I think I am really going to like this idea.

"I think I have an idea" I smirked.

Mikan gave me a weird look as I sat up strait and cornered her on the Sakura tree.

"Wh-what a-are you d-doing?" Mikan stuttered as I kissed her neck lightly.

I shrugged as I pulled back and looked at her face. It was beet red and it looked as if she were hyperventalating. I would be lying if I felt nothing at my sudden gesture. Actually, I had a weird feeling in my stomach and I felt light headed. I also felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my veins as I kissed her neck. But, I made sure that I didn't show anything on my face. I was completely stoic.

"J-jerk! You're such a p-pervert! Don't d-do that!" Mikan pushed me away.

I chuckled at her confused and annoyed yet dazed look. And not long after laughing, Mikan stared at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked her.

"Y-you laughed!" Mikan jumped up and pointed at me.

I started at her like she was crazy.

"You've never laughed; just small smiles. Honestly, I think you should laugh more. You look better that way" Mikan pointed out.

"Hn" I blushed at Mikan's comment.

"Now you're blushing!" Mikan gasped. "Wow, this is a huge break for you! You're showing so much emotion now!"

"Shut up!" I yelled, blushing a brighter red.

"Oh my gosh! Now he's embarrassed! Run, run! It's the apocalypse! The world is coming to an end!"

Mikan started to run around the hill, laughing and screaming her heart out. Honestly, she looked so cute the way she was laughing and such. But, on the other hand, she was getting pretty annoying.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" I yelled, trying to get her to hear me over her useless screaming.

"AAAAA-Hahaha! AAAAAAH!" Was how I was replied.

I felt my eyes twitching as I stood up and started to chase Mikan around. But all she did was scream and laugh some more. Damn, this girl is fast.

After a 15 minutes of vigorous running, I was panting and sweating like crazy while Mikan just kept on going like the the energizer bunny. (A/N: I do NOT own the energizer bunny. :D)

"Will you stop it you idiot?" I told Mikan, scowling and STILL trying to catch her.

"Ahahaha! Ha-NEVER! Haha!" Mikan laughed harder, slowing down a bit.

And then, when I was about to catch her, she stopped and I slammed right into her. The both of us fell to the ground with a 'THUD'.

"Ooof!" Mikan and I grunted.

I noticed that I was on top of something soft, saving me from the fall. When I opened my eyes, I saw...Mikan.

I was straddling her, my hands at the sides of her head. I blushed at the closeness of our faces; just a few centimeters away. I felt Mikan's warm breath caress my cheeks as I stared at her beautiful eyes. Her eyes seemed to be wide with shock...and so was her mouth. That made me look at her pink, plump, perfect lips. I couldn't help but lick my lips...unintentionally of course.

Slowly, I leaned down, tempted to catch her lips...

**~Chapter 6 End~**

So, it's done! And a cliff hanger! Ahaha! I'm sorry, I don't mean to torture you all so! I just couldn't help it and the chapter was getting a bit longer than the rest! Well, I'll update next Friday…hopefully…

The reason for this? Well, if you want to know, PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE! IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT FOR ALL OF MY AWESOMFUL READERS TO READ THIS! Life's getting hectic and I might not be able to update every week. I know that updating every Friday is like a year for some of you but I'm so sorry! It can't really be helped! My brother killed my computer, my sister's laptop is down, and I don't think that my parents will be thrilled if I used theirs….

And also, I'm going to be going through some huge things this up and coming month or two… or three….. you know? So, I really hope I'll be able to update by Friday! So, wish me luck!

Also, I would like to say thanks to all those people who have reviewed and/or added me to their favorites and/or alerts! I'm so sorry for not replying to your reviews and not listing all of you on here! If I had the time, I would! I've already wasted enough and I really need to go, like, now! I'm so lucky I replied now! :D

Thanks for those reviews people! You all make me feel special! :D Well, gotta go!

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I'm back! Well, I left you on such a huge cliff hanger last week. Sooooooooooooooooo I've decided to just get on with the chapter! :D So, enjoy everyone! :D Oh, and remember that I have a VERT IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE at the BOTTOM OF THE STORY so please READ IT for me so that you can find out what might happen in later chapters okay? Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own its characters. They both belong to the wonderful Tachibana Higuchi! She's a genius! :D

**Last time on Outside the Gates**

(Hehehehe! ^-^)

"Will you stop it you idiot?" I told Mikan, scowling and STILL trying to catch her.

"Ahahaha! Ha-NEVER! Haha!" Mikan laughed harder, slowing down a bit.

And then, when I was about to catch her, she stopped and I slammed right into her. The both of us fell to the ground with a 'THUD'.

"Ooof!" Mikan and I grunted.

I noticed that I was on top of something soft, saving me from the fall. When I opened my eyes, I saw...Mikan.

I was straddling her, my hands at the sides of her head. I blushed at the closeness of our faces; just a few centimeters away. I felt Mikan's warm breath caress my cheeks as I stared at her beautiful eyes. Her eyes seemed to be wide with shock...and so was her mouth. That made me look at her pink, plump, perfect lips. I couldn't help but lick my lips...unintentionally of course.

Slowly, I leaned down, tempted to catch her lips...

**Outside the Gates**

**~Chapter 7~**

~Natsume's POV~

I could feel the heat radiating off of Mikan's lips, her breath caressing my own. She smelled so sweet, so tempting. As I leaned closer, I closed my eyes, wishing so desperately that instead of time slowing down, it would hurry the fuck up so I could kiss her already!

Just as our lips were brushing, we heard thunder:

BOOOOOOM!

The both of us jumped and we looked up to the sky. One by one, small raindrops started falling, getting bigger and heavier by the second. Lightning flashed through the sky and thunder boomed overhead.

"Shit" I cursed, looking back down at Mikan who was still underneath me.

To my surprise, Mikan was laughing. She closed her eyes so the rain wouldn't get into her eyes but was obviously relishing in the coolness of the rain. But, weren't we about to... and why would she be...

"Why are you laughing?" I asked her, confusion evident in my expression.

"Haha! I'm s-sorry! It's just the timing! Haha! It's so weird!" Mikan continued to laugh.

I smiled slightly and stood, helping Mikan up when I was steady. Mikan twirled around in the rain, laughing and giggling more as she played. I stuffed my hands in my pocket as I watched Mikan act like a little kid.

"You really like the rain, don't you?" I asked Mikan amusedly.

Mikan stopped twirling and looked at me, her smile still plastered on her face.

"I love it! But, not as much as I love the snow! But I love sunny days the best!" Mikan told me, her smile growing bigger.

"I like cold, harsh days the best" I said stoically.

Mikan stood there, staring at me with a depressed look. It was quiet for a little bit until Mikan spoke up:

"Wow, way to ruin the moment" Mikan commented.

I cracked a grin. "Kidding" I said.

"Haha! Thank goodness! You had me thinking you were some sort of emo goth person! Wow! Hahahahahaha!" (A/N: I have nothing against emos and goths! I have a few friends who are like that so I hope I didn't offend anyone out there!)

Mikan continued to be weird for a few more minutes as I watched her.

"Achoo!" Mikan sneezed, stopping where she was.

"We'd better get you inside. You're gonna get sick. I can't stay here to take care of you if you get sick. I have to go back to Gakuen Alice at sunset" I told Mikan, leading her down the hill and towards her 'little' shack.

I got to the door and tried to open it but found that it was locked. I looked to Mikan who was too busy looking up at the sky to notice my troubles. Idiot. I remembered that she put the key in her right pocket so...

I faced Mikan and put my hand into her right pocket, trying to take out the key. Mikan looked at me like I was crazy but I showed her the key that I got out of her pocket and she 'ooh'-ed in understanding. I turned around and unlocked the door, leading the way into the shack. I led Mikan down the stairs and to her room.

"Change" I ordered.

"B-but how about-"

"I'll change after you do. Now go." I pushed her into the room and closed the door behind me.

I heard a sigh before I heard some shuffling. I walked towards my room and grabbed a towel that was neatly folded on a dresser. I wrapped it around me, drying myself as much as I could with wet clothes. You know what? What the hell, I might as well! I took off all my clothes and wrapped the towel around my waist. I picked up all the wet clothes and went out of the room, heading towards the laundry machine.

I threw them in and left the lid open. Mikan still needs to put her clothes in. Mikan wasn't out of her room yet so I just leaned on the wall, letting all the random questions that were in my head when we first came here swim around and occupy the space.

I wonder how Mikan and Persona made this place. How the hell did they get any power here? And how in the world would they get the water here too? Did they just connect everything to Mikan's cousin's and aunt's place so that they would pay the bill? I honestly don't know how Mikan gets any plumbing and electricity in this place.

About a few minutes later, Mikan came out of her room with her wet clothes in hand.

"Natsu….." Mikan stopped short on her sentence when she spotted me, half naked while leaning on the wall.

She blushed a deep red and looked away. Mikan took a small step back. What the hell? What kind of effect on her was that?

"W-where are y-your cl-clothes?" Mikan stuttered, still not looking at me.

"Washer" I stated bluntly.

"O-oh…."

Mikan started slowly towards me. I bet she was trying to get to the washer but was kind of embarrassed about me just standing here clad in a towel. I smirked as Mikan put her clothes into the washer and closed the lid. She was still looking down as she turned back towards her room. I followed the girl into her room and sat on her bed, waiting for her to give me some clothes.

Mikan rummaged through her closet to find something that she 'thought' would fit me. And when she found some, she shyly handed them to me, still blushing red as a tomato.

"Thanks Polka-dots" I smirked, heading for the door.

"Your welcome" Mikan mumbled back, picking up a laundry basket in the corner of her room while still blushing red. "Do you have any more clothes that need to be washed?"

"I'm pretty sure you got all of them" I replied to her, leading the way out of her room.

"Okay" Mikan said, heading down the hallway.

I went into my room as Mikan started to wash the laundry. It only took a few minutes for me to change and when I got out, Mikan was already upstairs. When I got up, food was already on the table. I sat down on a seat on the table and raised an eyebrow at the working Mikan.

"How'd you make lunch so fast?" I asked Mikan as she set some plates of sandwiches on the table.

"I dunno. I'm just fast" Mikan answered me as she sat on the seat opposite of me.

"Hn" I answered as both Mikan and I grabbed a sandwich.

As I took a bite, I was totally and utterly surprised at the taste. It tasted way better than any other cold sandwich I'd ever tasted! How the hell did she make something so good in such a short amount of time?

Mikan giggled suddenly. I narrowed my eyes at her as she shook her head, smiling slightly.

"You wanna know?" Mikan asked, amusement portrayed in her expression.

"Know what?"

"How I made these totally awesome sandwiches in such a short amount of time?"

"Wai-…h-how? What?"

"Hahaha! Nice reaction!" Mikan laughed. "Anywho, I read your mind idiot! I told you that I have all the Alices in the world didn't I? Besides, I just had a lot of practice with my brothers."

That took a couple minutes to settle in. And when I finally grasped that concept, I took another bite out of the sandwich I was currently eating.

Mikan sighed while shaking her head, taking a bite out of her own sandwich.

"Hey, do you always read my mind?" I asked her, nervous of what she would say.

"Nope! That would be a complete invasion of your personal privacy!" Mikan replied happily.

"Good" I underneath my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"…..O-okay…."

Mikan and I were silent for the rest of lunch. And after we were finished, we cleaned up the dishes and table like always.

"What now?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Uhhh, what do you wanna do?" Mikan asked, flopping down on the couch next to me.

"I don't know! Why do you think I'm asking you?" I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"Well, genius, that's what people do when they want to do something but it doesn't necessarily mean that they have no idea what to do." Mikan smirked at my dumbfounded face. Damn, this girl was smart.

"Hn" I muttered as I closed my eyes, leaning back on the seat.

I hear Mikan sigh and do the same. A few minutes later, Mikan moved and jumped up off of the couch. I quickly snapped my eyes open, looking at the idiot.

"Why so quick?" I asked her as she dashed outside.

"Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko are coming!" Mikan squealed.

As she ran towards the door, we heard the doorbell ring. I quickly got up and followed her to the door.

Mikan opened the door with a "Hey guys!" but immediately fell to the ground after I heard a loud **BAKA-BAKA-BAKA**.

Mikan was on the ground, groaning in pain as she rubbed her sore head. I quickly made my way to Mikan, kneeling down to help the said girl sit up as she whined.

"Mou, Hotaru….That hurt!" Mikan had tears rolling down her cheeks and I couldn't help but be worried about her.

"Shut up idiot. I know that you've gotten used to my Baka-gun so you shouldn't be crying" Imai said as she walked in along with Ogasawara and Umenomiya.

"But you haven't shot me with that…that THING for 3 months already! I didn't remember how it felt!" Mikan said as she wiped away her tears, giving Imai a glare.

"Whatever" Imai muttered as she went to the living room.

Umenomiya and Ogasawara came over to help Mikan up with me and we all trailed after Imai to the living room. All the girls made themselves comfy on the couch while I just stood there, leaning on the door frame.

The girls started talking about random shiz; Imai scolding Mikan for not going to school today. It wasn't until a few minutes after they started talking did Mikan look my way and motion me towards her, scooting over so that I could sit.

I did what she meant for me to do, squeezing into the tight space that she had given me. But once I sat, everyone got all squished and Mikan, Umenomiya, and Ogasawara started giggling while I just watched, amused and Imai sighed in irritation.

"Someone's going to have to sit somewhere else" Imai drawled, looking at Ogasawara who looked at Umenomiya who looked at Mikan.

And of course, Mikan looked at me. But seeing that I was another mere guest, she sighed and got up.

"I'll go sit in a kitchen chair then! Be right back!" She started for the table until I pulled her down into my lap.

"Uhhh…" Mikan blushed a dark red as I felt a tint of pink color my cheeks.

"Oooooooooooh! Mikan and guy's name I don't remember sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Umenomiya and Ogasawara sang.

"Sh-shut up!" Mikan blushed furiously.

I heard a camera shutter clicking multiple times only to find Imai taking pictures of the two of us.

"Hotaru!" Mikan yelled, jumping for the said girl.

But instead of catching her like I thought she would, Imai floated up on a….duck scooter? What the?

Imai started flying around the house, holding the camera just out of Mikan's reach. The two girls who had been singing earlier were digging through their school bags.

"I made a special cake that makes you tell the truth no matter what! Let's make Mikan dink it!" Umenomiya said.

"Oh, and I got a test tube filled with a 'Forget me' potion! We could make Mikan drink it afterwards!" Ogasawara exclaimed, taking a test tube filled with blue liquid out.

What the hell is going on? A truth cake? Chemicals that make you forget stuff? And a flying duck scooter? What the hell was going…ooooooooooooooooooohhhhh! Tch, I get it.

"Oi, little girl" I called over all the ruckus. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me, not moving from their original pose. It was like someone made them all freeze where they were…literally. "Why didn't you tell me that all of them have Alices too?"

Imai', Ogasawara's, and Umenomiya's eyes widened. After a few seconds, they all jumped Mikan who fell to the floor, screaming.

"You told him you have Alices?" Imai yelled.

"C-calm d-down! He has and Alice too!" Mikan stuttered out.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said.

"So, what's your Alice?" Umenomiya and Ogasawara chorused.

"You tell me first" I said, raising an eyebrow at them.

"It could be a trick!" Umenomiya whispered to Imai and Ogasawara as Mikan rolled her eyes.

"It's not a trick! I know his Alice anyway so it doesn't really matter" Mikan told them.

"You know my Alice?" I asked Mikan, dumbfounded.

"Of course! What good would my Alice be if I couldn't tell what Alice a person has?"

"What Alice does he have Mikan?" Umenomiya and Ogasawara asked.

"Ask him."

"What Alice do you have?" Umenomiya and Ogasawara turned to me.

"Fire" I stated bluntly. "You?"

"I have the Alice of Cooking!" Umenomiya cheered.

"I have the Alice of Chemistry!" Ogasawara exclaimed.

"Invention" Imai said, not making eye contact.

"Hn." I hummed.

"So, do you go to Gakuen Alice?" Ogasawara asked.

"Yeah! Do you? I've heard a lot about that place!" Umenomiya added.

"But, we've all been hiding from it. We don't want to got there" Ogasawara said, looking at her feet.

"So, do you go there?" Umenomiya asked.

Umenomiya and Ogasawara were just staring at me, waiting for an answer. Mikan and Imai were trying hard not to laugh at the girls' weirdness and facial expressions and how bipolar they were when they asked all those random questions. I myself was having a hard time trying not to show my amusement.

"Yeah" I stated bluntly.

The two girls gasped dramatically as Mikan giggled in the back ground.

"Wow, you two really overreact" Mikan pointed out.

"Well, you should know! We're childhood friends!" Umenomiya and Ogasawara laughed. Mikan and Imai joined in too.

"What are you laughing about? It's not even that funny" I asked them, looking at them weirdly.

"It's just an inside joke" Mikan giggled, trying hard not to stop laughing.

"What's the joke?" I asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be an 'inside joke' if we told you now, would it?" Mikan retorted, finally not laughing.

"Hn" I smiled a small smile.

The girls continued to laugh and joke and occasionally, I joined in too. They weren't so bad to hang out with. If I weren't in the academy, I would be living here. I swear I would.

**~Chapter 7 End~**

Whew! It's done! Well, first off, I would just like to ask you all a VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION! Would you like me to make chapters 11 and over Mikan's POV since I'm making the first 10 chapter Natsume's POV? If you would, just tell me in your review! I really, REALLY need to know! So, please tell me!

Another thing: It's going to be CRAZY for me for about a month! I'm sorry to say but I'm not sure if I'll be able to update both of my stories every week! But I'll try my best to make it by the deadline (Friday)! So, please be patient!

Also, thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter! And thanks for the addings to your favorite story and/or author! I read all of them! I swear! I'm very sorry for not replying or listing them! It's just so hectic! But please, Please, PLEASE tell me if I should make chapters 11 and over Mikan's POV or I should just make a sequal to this story and it's just the same thing but in Mikan's POV. Please tell me!

Thanks again! Well, I have to go now! Have a great evening everyone! :D

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! So, I'm back! Aren't you glad? Well, I hope you are! Well, my daddy told me that if I keep on getting all A's on my report card, then I'll be able to get my own lap top! Yay! Then, my brother and sister won't be killing it with viruses and stuff! I' so excited! I just have to maintain 4.0! :D Well, let's stop my blabbering and get on with the story! :D

**Last time on Outside the Gates**

(I can't believe I missed this line!)

"What are you laughing about? It's not even that funny" I asked them, looking at them weirdly.

"It's just an inside joke" Mikan giggled, trying hard not to stop laughing.

"What's the joke?" I asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be an 'inside joke' if we told you now, would it?" Mikan retorted, finally not laughing.

"Hn" I smiled a small smile.

The girls continued to laugh and joke and occasionally, I joined in too. They weren't so bad to hang out with. If I weren't in the academy, I would be living here. I swear I would.

**Outside the Gates**

**~Chapter 8~**

~Natsume's POV~

After a few hours, it was sunset. I didn't want this time to come. I wanted to spend more time with Mikan! I really can't believe that I'm using exclamation points now in my sentences…

Anyways, I really wish I could just stop time and just be able to stay with Mikan forever. I wish that I never went to that stupid academy and to be with Mikan forever. But, if I didn't go to Gakuen Alice, I'd never have found Mikan and I would never have met her and found out what a cool person she is. I'd probably still be with my dad and younger sister Aoi.

Sigh, now I don't know whether I'm glad to be in Gakuen Alice or cursed to be a student of that 'elite' school.

"I've got to go" I stated, standing up and off the couch.

"Really? Why?" Ogasawara and Umenomiya asked.

"I need to get back to Gakuen Alice or I'll get in deep shit" I stated.

"…" Imai said nothing, just stared…it was kind of creepy.

"Well, do you need me to teleport you?" Mikan asked, standing up next to me.

"You have the teleportation Alice?" I asked her, amazed.

"Yeah! I copied it a long time ago when I met this kid who had it!" Mikan replied, smiling widely.

"I have a teleportation Alice stone" I told her, walking downstairs so I could get my uniform.

"I could just teleport you so that you could save that Alice stone for later when you really need it!" Mikan suggested.

"Good idea." I said. I walked into my room and shut the door and changed. When I got back out, Ogasawara, Umenomiya, Imai, and Mikan were all talking to each other.

"I'll be off then" I said.

"O-okay" Mikan muttered. "Where to?"

"Do you know how Tokyo looks like and its surrounding buildings?" I asked her. She nodded. "Send me around the corner from Gakuen Alice."

"Okay!" Mikan said.

She walked up to me as her friends stayed back to watch her.

"Well, see you later!" Mikan gave me a smile as she lifted up her hand and placed it on my chest. I gave her a small smile and I was teleported to the same exact place that I wanted to be.

As I walked, I slipped on my black cat mask. I hope no one saw me without it. If I were spotted like that, I would most likely be punished by Persona. Urgh, I miss Mikan already. What's wrong with me? I've only seen her twice! But...well, they've been more like visits for a couple of days at a time... But still! How can I feel this way over a girl I barely know and is the sister to Persona? Persona for Pete's sakes! The world is ending!

I reached the front gates and was granted my way inside. I spotted Persona next to the gate, leaning against the wall.

"I suppose you've completed your mission successfully?" Persona asked, more like stated.

I nodded to him and took out the disk from my right pocket. I'm glad Mikan put it there. If she didn't, I don't think I would have remembered it. I handed the disk to Persona and he nodded, tucking the disk in his own pocket.

"Well, done Kuro Neko. As a reward for your hard work, I'll give you a break from missions." And with that, Persona melted into the shadows.

Wait, did he say he's going to give me a BREAK from MISSIONS? How will I see Mikan again? How long am I going to have this 'break'? Aww man! This sucks!

I moped along through the corridors, making my way to my room. I don't want a break. I want to get out of here and see Mikan. I wish I could just run away from here. When will I be able to see Mikan again? Mikan...

THUD!

"Oww" I muttered, getting up off of the ground and looking for what I bumped into. It was a wall. Shit.

"N-Natsume?" I heard the voice of my best friend stutter. I looked behind me and saw Ruka, white rabbit and all. "A-are you okay?"

I nodded. All of a sudden, Ruka busted up laughing.

"What the hell, Ruka?" I said, looking at Ruka as if he were crazy.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I j-just never saw you d-do that! Hahahahahahahaha! You hit the wall HEAD ON! Oh my gosh, that was hilarious" Ruka laughed, sighing at the end.

I raised an eyebrow at Ruka for a second, but turned around and continued walking to my room.

"W-wait! Natsume, what were you thinking about for that to happen?" Ruka asked as he caught up to me.

"Nothing" I answered stoically.

"Uhuh, and I'm a giant pink hippo with a tutu and fairy wings."

I gave Ruka a weird look and he gave one back. Stupid.

"Mikan" I stated.

"Huh?"

"I was thinking about Mikan" I said, shoving my hands into my pocket.

"Okay, would you please take your mask off?"

Oh, I forgot about that. I guess that's why Ruka wasn't reacting to the looks I gave him. I slipped my mask off and held it to my side, my head still facing forward.

"So, you were thinking about that mysterious Mikan girl? You've been thinking about her a lot lately you know" Ruka stated, giving me a smirk.

"Hn" I muttered.

"Are you in love with her or something? Cause it seems so."

"Ruka, can we NOT talk about this?"

"Nope! We're talking about it right now!"

"Stubborn idiot..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Hey, when Ruka gets mad, he's scary, even scarier than me! I don't want him mad at me.

"Yeah, thought so" Ruka said, pride swelling within him.

"Tch" I rolled my eyes at him.

Ruka kept on teasing me about Mikan until I got to my room. When we got there, I slammed the door in his face and locked it. I took a shower and changed into a new, fresh sweat pants and shirt and flopped onto my bed.

By now, Ruka already picked the lock and was sitting on my chair at my desk, looking at me skeptically.

"She's changed you" Ruka stated.

"Huh?"

"That Mikan girl. She's changed you."

"How so?"

"Well, you act more open towards me now and you're showing a bit more emotion to me than earlier. You also space out a lot and you just went head on to a wall a while ago" Ruka chuckled at that, "and well, frankly, you show more emotion."

"You already said I show more emotion."

"Yeah, but that's the biggest change! It's kind of scary you know?"

I remembered when Persona got all bubbly and a shiver ran down my spine. "Y-yeah, I know."

"Haha! Well, are we going to school tomorrow?" Ruka asked me.

"Yeah."

"I'm guessing you stayed with Mikan and got some rest there."

"Yeah."

"So, I'm guessing that you almost kissed her but didn't get to so now you wish you did and you already miss her terribly."

"What the fuck, Ruka? How'd you know?"

"Dude, I'm your best friend! I can see right through you!"

"Hn."

"Well, gotta go. Night" Ruka walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

"Night" I said before the door closed.

I sighed as I got underneath my sheets, laying my head on the pillow and closing my eyes. Images of Mikan floated through my mind; her laugh, smile, sleeping face, irritated look, all her facial expressions, everything about Mikan was flowing through my mind. I can't stop thinking about her. She's the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. She's different from other girls. She doesn't stalk me around and fall head over heals with me at first sight. I like it. But, I just wish she would like me the way I like her.

I know its rushed, I know that I didn't have much time to think it through, but I can't help but think that I am in love with her. Wow, I move quick. I smiled a bit at my thoughts. I do love her. It's as clear as day. Mikan... when will I see you again?

With those thoughts, I fell into dreams of the times I've shared with Mikan.

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-_

I woke up to the sunshine beating down on my eyelids as my alarm clock rang. I don't wanna wake up. I groaned as I turned over, lying on my stomach and hiding my head underneath my pillow. I was having a great dream. I was with Mikan at her little shack and we were talking. We were joking and laughing and I was having the best time of my life. Mikan was hugging me and I wouldn't have it any other way. And just before I woke up, Mikan was leaning into me, coming for a kiss and-

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-_

Damn it! Stupid alarm clock. I sat up and set my clock on fire. That stupid thing deserved it. It was damn annoying. Sigh, I can't get back to sleep...

I got up and started getting ready for the day. After my daily hygiene, I pulled on a fresh uniform sloppily. I wore it like that all the time. As I slipped on my boots, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I called as I finished zipping the boots up.

Ruka, with his little white rabbit of course, came strolling in.

"Good morning, Natsume!" He greeted me.

"Hn" I grunted as I stood.

"So, I wanna know all about your trip! Start."

I sighed as I began the long story of how my mission went to meeting Mikan's friends and all that random stuff. When we both walked in and took our seats, it was then that I finally finished my story. And, mind you, we had to eat breakfast and stuff before we got here. It took approximately an hour, give or take.

"So, Mikan's friends have Alices too?" Ruka asked. I nodded. "Wow, you had a lot to take in."

"I know." I answered coolly.

All of a sudden, gay Narumi twirled into the room.

"Good morning my beautiful class! We have a new student today! Please come in!" Narumi called.

I turned towards the door, curious as to who it might be. And what I saw was NOT good. There, at the front of the class room, was the stupid bitch that hurt Mikan herself: Mikan's cousin.

Hey, don't laugh. Its rude to laugh at people. I just forgot that bitch's name. Anyways, why the hell would I want to remember her name? She's the bitch who hurt MY- I mean...uh, Mikan. She doesn't deserve to be a part of my memory.

The stupid bitch introduced itself in a sickeningly sweet voice: "Hi, my name is Luna Koizumi! But, just call me Luna!"

This girl wore too much make up, wore her uniform as if she were a hooker, looked as if she were flirting with every boy in the class using her 'body language', and made me wanna puke. But the worst thing out of all of it: she was sending me scary looks. Well, she might be trying to seduce me, but the looks look more scary than attractive. Actually, they look down right horrifying! And that's saying something!

"I have the soul sucking Alice. I hope all of us can get along!" Koizumi continued.

"Well, who would like to be Luna's partner?" Narumi the gay asked. If he chooses me, I'll kill him. I sent Narumi the look that told him what I was thinking and he nodded at me. I smirked.

"Well Luna, sit over there next to him." Narumi said, pointing to a guy across the room from me.

"I wanna sit there" Koizumi said, pointing to the empty seat in between Ruka and me.

I glared at Narumi and he gulped.

"I-I'm sorry Luna, b-but you can't sit there" Narumi stuttered.

"But-"

"No buts! Sit there!" Narumi said in a firm voice. Impressive.

Koizumi pouted and did as she was told. When she pouted, she looked like an ugly, swelling blowfish. But when Mikan pouts, she's so cute it's as if she-

"Alrighty class! Let's start todays lesson!" the gay said.

Stupid. I put my feet on the table and put my arms behind my head, shutting my eyes and drowning out the stupid gay's voice. All throughout classes, I felt the stare of Koizumi. I can't wait until lunch. Me and Ruka can get out of this place but we'd have to hide. Well, that's better than being in plain sight. Our fan club might come and attach us with Koizumi.

As soon as the bell rang, I walked up to the window with Ruka behind me and jumped out. Ruka followed suit. I heard the president of our fan club speak to Koizumi who was calling after me and Ruka:

"I, Sumire Shouda, President of the Natsume and Ruka fan club, forbids you to have any contact with my Natsume and Ruka!"

So that's her name. Hn, her name should be seaweed head instead.

"Can I be part of the club? I want to be president too!" Koizumi said in her disgusting voice.

I couldn't hear anything after that because Ruka and I were too far away to hear anything. We ran to my Sakura tree and climbed up to the top, hiding in the branches of the tree. The two of us waited until we thought that it was safe and our fan club wouldn't be looking for us. Then, we jumped off and went to the cafeteria for some lunch. We quickly got the food and ran to the Northern forest so that we can eat lunch in peace. No one wants to go to the Northern forest because of all of the stories about it and the guardian of the forest: Bear.

He's just a little stuffed teddy bear that any girl would love but he sure does pack a punch. He'd kill you if he wanted.

As Ruka and I ate, we talked. We talked about different things but mostly about Mikan. I couldn't stop talking about her. Everything about her was perfect. She was perfect. I want to see her again. I can't believe that I already miss her...

**~Chapter 8 End~**

I hope you all liked that chapter! I worked really hard on it! Oh, and Luna is here! What will happen? Gasp!Oh, wait, I'm the author! Hahaha! Well, anyways, I will try my best to make the next chapter better than this. But, until then, wish me luck! Thanks for all the reviews! And another thanks to those who added me to story alerts and/or faves! I really appreciate it! :D

I'm very sorry for the late update and I hope that you all will forgive me! I've been having a really packed schedule for the past week! It was crazy!

Well, I gotta go! See you later everyone! :D

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back! Well, let's get started! I have a feeling you're going to like this chapter! :P

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor do I own its characters! They both belong to the wonderful Tachibana Higuchi! :D I only own the story plots and characters I make up!

**Last time on Outside the Gates...**

(:P)

As Ruka and I ate, we talked. We talked about different things but mostly about Mikan. I couldn't stop talking about her. Everything about her was perfect. She was perfect. I want to see her again. I can't believe that I already miss her...

**Outside the Gates**

**~Chapter 9~**

~Natsume's POV~

"Hurry up Ruka!" I panted, running towards the Northern forest. It's been half a year, HALF A YEAR, since Koizumi came here and somehow, she has become the president of Ruka and my fan club.

I haven't gone on any missions in half a year too. I miss Mikan more than I can describe! I wish that I could just see her! When will that damned Persona stop torturing me and give me another mission already? I want to see her again!

"I'm coming!" Ruka answered, carrying his white bunny in his arms as we ran.

The Northern Forest was just a few steps away! We can do this! Whenever we had reached the forest when the fan club was chasing us, they would stop on the outskirts. Ruka and I would make our way to another end of the forest so that we could get out and go to our rooms.

A few seconds later, trees were all around Ruka and I, the scream of fan girls distant from us. The two of us ran a little deeper in just in case a girl would become brave enough to follow us. We stopped somewhere in the middle of the forest and rested against giant Sakura trees.

The two of us caught our breaths and we were just about to go out of the forest when we heard voices talking.

"Rei-nii, do you remember Hotaru?" I know that voice...

I quickly made my way towards the voices silently; Ruka followed. I hid behind a tree and peered at the figures standing in a clearing of the forest. There were three of them.

"Yes. How are you Hotaru?" Persona answered the girl, Mikan.

"I'm fine. Do you mind if I see my brother?" Imai asked Persona. Persona nodded.

"Ne, Rei-nii, why do you wear that mask?" Mikan asked cutely. I smiled.

"To be mysterious."

"Well, you look retarded" Imai stated bluntly. Mikan busted out laughing as Persona sweat dropped.

Persona sighed and took off his mask. What I saw surprised me: an older, male version of Mikan except he had a more chiseled look and coal black eyes and hair. He was also more pale than Mikan. But other than those features, they looked really similar.

"Now, don't you feel better?" Mikan asked, finally not laughing.

"Whatever idiot" Persona muttered.

"It's Mikan. Say it with me: M-I-K-A-N. MIKAN!" Mikan said. Persona laughed. Eww.

I had a hard time stopping my laughter. I noticed Ruka gaping at Imai and smirked, turning my attention back to the people in front of us.

"Whatever. I can call you whatever I want. Now, do you want to see Youichi or not?"

"Yay! We get to see Youichi! Did you hear that Hotaru? Yay, yay, yay!" Mikan jumped around the clearing.

"Shhhh! Someone will hear you!" Persona laughed, smiling a bit. Creepy.

"Haha, sorry" Mikan said sheepishly.

All three of them made their way out of the clearing, disappearing before they reached the tree line.

"What was that?" Ruka asked me in a hushed tone as Persona left the clearing.

"Oh, just some family bonding time" I answered. "Come on, let's go. I'll explain to you on the way. Let's just follow them; see what happens."

As we followed Persona, Mikan, and Imai, I told Ruka all about the situation. Soon, Ruka was up to date with everything. Youichi was now with the group, hugging his elder sister tight.

"Mikan-nee! I missed you so much!" Youichi cried...literally.

"Oh, Youichi, look at you! You've grown so big!" Mikan cooed at her little brother. "I missed you soooooo much!"

"Hey freak" Imai greeted Youichi.

"Hi Hotaru-nee" Youichi hugged Imai for a little and then went back to Mikan.

Mikan picked Youichi up and cradled him in her arms lovingly. She had a small smiled playing on her lips as she swung Youichi gently, back and forth.

"Mikan, you can't stay here for long. We've got to get to Subaru and you two have to go. You'll be caught if you stay for too long" Persona said, a small hint of sadness in his expression.

"I-I know..." Mikan uttered, her tone growing dark. "Let's get this over with."

The four made their way to the Alice Hospital, trying not to run into any people. Ruka and I followed quietly and stealthily. I watched as Dr. Imai (Subaru), Persona, Imai, and Mikan all whispered in a heated argument, trying not to attract any attention to the room in which they were speaking in. What are they talking about?

"Are you sure that we'll be able to keep from coming here?" Imai asked. I was able to catch this because the circle broke when Mikan sat on a chair, depressed.

"It's not possible" Dr. Imai said. "You, Anna, and Nonoko will have to come here."

This statement was clearly pointed to Imai...well, the younger one. Mikan was trying her best not to cry when Imai, the younger one, came over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't cry, Hotaru...You'll have Anna and Nonoko" Mikan patted Imai's back.

"It's not that. I'll miss you so much... You're my best friend... I'm worried about you" Imai sobbed quietly.

Wow, that's new. From the seldom times I've conversed with Imai, she'd never cried, let alone shown much emotion. All she did was smile a smile that was utterly minuscule. You'd have to have a good sense in sight in order to see her smiles.

Persona rested a hand on each girls' shoulder. "Hotaru, you and the other two will come here tomorrow. I'll have one of my students show you around... if he would listen to me. I'll pick you all up but you have to pretend to be scared of me. Understood?"

Imai nodded.

"Okay, Mikan. You two have to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Persona said, ruffling Mikan's hair a bit.

"Okay" Mikan whispered through a tear stained face. "B-but...can Hotaru and I go to the Northern Forest real quick?"

"Sure" Persona said after a minute hesitation. "But you have to make sure you won't be caught. I have work to do."

"Yes Persona-nii" And Mikan pulled Imai out of the room, after giving her brothers a kiss on their cheek, and right in front of Ruka and I. She shut the door behind her.

"Follow me" Mikan whispered to me and Ruka as she pulled Imai along.

The four of us took off to the Northern Forest, going deep in so that we wouldn't get caught. After a little, we finally got to the same clearing as before. Imai fell on her knees, covering her face with her hands. Mikan knelt down herself and hugged Imai tightly.

"I'll be fine Hotaru" Mikan whispered.

"I'm going to miss you" Imai whispered back.

Ruka and I watched as the two best friends whispered to each other back and forth about how they will miss each other. A few minutes after, Mikan stood up, helping Imai up too.

"Sorry for the depressing display" Mikan said, tears still racing down her cheeks.

I walked the few steps between us and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Crying doesn't suit you" I whispered to her, smiling a bit.

Mikan gave me a small smile back.

"When I visit Mikan, I'll take care of her Imai" I told the said girl, encouraging her a bit. "I'll even exchange your letters if you please." Anything to keep Mikan happy.

"Ehem..." Ruka let out an awkward, fake cough.

"Sorry man" I apologized sheepishly. "Girls, this is Ruka, my best friend. Ruka, this is Mikan" I pointed to Mikan "and Imai" I pointed to Imai.

"Nice to meet you girls" Ruka offered a friendly smile. Mikan smiled back while Imai nodded.

"I think they're over here!" I deep voice within the Forest called. He was pretty far, but the voice was getting closer.

"Oh no, we have to go! Natsume, I'm going to teleport you and Ruka-pyon to the High School building okay?" Mikan asked.

"R-Ruka...p-pyon...?" Ruka stuttered.

"Okay, we're going!"

And with that, Ruka and I were teleported to the said place while Mikan and Imai teleported to their own home town.

"Oi, Ruka" I tried to catch his attention.

"R-ruka...p-pyon? Wh-what? R-ruka p-pyon?" Ruka stuttered to himself.

"Oi, idiot!" I yelled into Ruka's ear.

"O-oh! Y-yes Natsume?" Ruka finally replied.

"Will you stop repeating what you stutter? It's getting annoying."

"Oh, sorry..."

"Hn."

"You seem to really like Mikan."

"And?"

"Well, you seemed ecstatic when she was here. But when she left, your facial expression fell."

"Wow, good observation skills Ruka" I said, my voice deeply drowned in sarcasm.

"You know, I'd say you love her, like always, but it seems you already know this."

"..."

"I mean, it's so obvious! You show it so much! I don't think anyone needs to read your mind in order to find that much out!"

"Shut up Ruka."

"Haha! You lovesick puppy."

"Well, you seemed to have a thing for Imai too. The way you just stared at her..." I left the sentence hanging and smirked at Ruka.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Hn. Thought so."

Ruka and I made our way to our classes and silently sat down in our seats in the back. The two of us drowned out the sound of squealing fan girls and let the teacher just drone on and on about his stupid lesson.

_**Time Skip...**_

"And this is the high school building!" Ruka pointed out to Ogasawara, Umenomiya, and Imai as the two of us gave them a tour of our school.

Of course, we had our 'introduction' and I wasn't the one telling talking to the girls, Ruka was. I just walked around in the front, not uttering a single thing.

"Natsume" Umenomiya called out. I looked at her. "This place doesn't seem so bad!"

"Well, it's because YOU don't have to go on missions and YOU aren't in the Dangerous Ability Class" I stated dully.

"Oh..."

"But whatever. It's not like it matters" I uttered, turning back around and walking.

"A-anyways" Ruka started as the four of them ran to catch up with me, "this is..."

I drowned out Ruka's voice as he gave them a tour. I was just to bored! I wish Mikan were here... NO! She should NEVER be here. I don't want her to get hurt. She'll definitely be used for her Alices if she were to come here. I won't allow that though. I'll visit her and I'll talk to her. I might even claim her as mine, but I'll never let them take her here.

"-uuga. Hyuuga? Oi, Hyuuga! Will you quit spacing out already!" Imai yelled at me. I turned around, eyebrow twitching.

"What" I asked, trying hard not to set this stupid freak on fire.

"Mikan said to give you this note" Imai said, handing me an orange envelope decorated with pink Sakura Petals.

Without hesitation, I took the note and opened it up. I slowly and carefully read through the note. It smelled like her, like strawberries. I read Mikan's elegant yet neat script:

_Natsume,_

_I'm sorry for not being able to talk to you properly yesterday. We were sort of in a rush... But, I'd just like to ask you to look over Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko for me. Now that I'm not there with them, I won't be able to protect them and help them. I hope you will do this for me. This is all I ask._

_And one more thing, I really miss you! When you came over to my little home and kept me company, I always had fun...though it was just two times... But I can still conclude that you make my day much brighter. I can't wait until you come back! Heh, it sure is lonely here without you or Hotaru, Anna, nor Nonoko..._

_But please don't worry about me! I'll be fine as long as you and the girls are safe. I send you my regards! Oh, and Ruka-pyon too! Just take care of each other and hurry and visit me! I'll be waiting..._

_Lots of Love,_

_Mikan_

"She says hi" I told the group waiting for my comment on the letter.

"Oh, okay" Ogasawara and Umenomiya chorused disappointedly.

I raised an eyebrow. "What did you expect?"

"O-oh! Nothing! Nothing at all!" they chorused.

Okay, now I'm suspicious... Ah well, better just leave it alone. I'll figure it out later anyways.

Ruka and I finished giving the girls a tour and we all headed back to classes and started from there. I don't want to describe my day anymore. I'm too lazy. I don't even want to attend here! Sigh. I opened up the letter again, Mikan's scent drifting into my nose.

I hope I can see Mikan soon.

**~Chapter 9 End~**

Done! Aren't you proud of me? :D

Well, I hope you all enjoyed! I worked hard! And thanks all of you who have reviewed and/or added me to their alerts and/or favorites! I really appreciate it!

Well, I have to go! :D

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hello one and all! I'm back with the next chapter! I know, quick huh? It's just that I've gotten so many awesome reviews from you guys that I just had to put it up! I quickly made this chapter before looking at my reviews and I see that akjupiter had the same idea as me! Hahahaha!

Oh! And just so you know, Natsume told Ruka that Mikan is Persona's sister and all so yeah! I think it sums it up right? Well, my sweet sweet readers, please enjoy this chapter! Oh, and this whole story….is going to be…NATSUME'S POV! I will make a sequal to this and it will be in Mikan's POV instead but I plan to make it utterly awesome! Anyways, enjoy! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own its characters. They all belong to Tachibana Higuchi! I only own my randomly made characters and the story plot! :D

**Last time on Outside the Gates**

(Haha! I'm glad some people love this line!)

Ruka and I finished giving the girls a tour and we all headed back to classes and started from there. I don't want to describe my day anymore. I'm too lazy. I don't even want to attend here! Sigh. I opened up the letter again, Mikan's scent drifting into my nose.

I hope I can see Mikan soon.

**Outside the Gates**

**~Chapter 10~**

~Natsume's POV (I will stop putting this in all the chapters, due to the story only being Natsume's POV)~

"KYAAAAA! Natsume, Ruka! They're here!" Ruka and I heard as we walked into our class this morning. Imai, being new and all, got annoyed and shot all the squealing hags with her weird gun called a 'baka gun'.

I don't blame her for loosing her cool. After all, it is her first day here at school along with Umenomiya and didn't attend yesterday as well as Ruka and I. Of course they wouldn't be used to the hell Ruka and I go through.

"Does this happen all the time?" Umenomiya and Ogasawara asked.

"Hn" I muttered as I made my way to the back and sat at my seat.

Ruka sat right next to me and the three girls sat in front of us. We all waited for the stupid gay Narumi to get here. And once he did, he made sure to be extra weird and girly, twirling in with a tutu on.

"Hello my beautiful class!" Narumi sang. Ugh, I think I went deaf. "We have three new students! Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru-"

"It's Imai to you moron" Imai cut in.

"-Would you three please come to the front and introduce yourselves?" Narumi finished as if Imai didn't interrupt.

Imai grumbled as Umenomiya and Ogasawara dragged her up to the front.

I didn't listen as the trio introduced themselves. I just layed back and opened up the letter Imai gave me from Mikan again. This is the third time this hour that I've opened this and read it. Sigh, I just can't stop thinking about Mikan.

"Hey Natsume" Ruka whispered to get my attention. I turned to him. "If you keep on doing that in front of your fan girls, they're gonna try to find out who it is from and will not cease to steal it form you."

I looked around to see a whole bunch of my fan girls looking suspiciously at the letter in my hand. I quickly folded it up and put it back, hiding it from the girls' sight. I saw Koizumi narrow her eyes at the corner of my eyes. I hope she doesn't suspect anything.

For the rest of classes, I just zoned out, thinking about Mikan and trying to look as if I don't care at all in front of everyone. Once it was lunch time, I ditched Ruka and the girls at the cafeteria to go to my Sakura tree.

I sat down under the shade and closed my eyes, only to open them again due to a small hand patting my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I see Youichi standing right in front of me.

He looked really sad, holding onto a small teddy bear with small tears in his eyes.

"Natsume-nii" the young boy whispered, tears starting to drip out of his eyes.

I motioned for Youichi to sit next to me.

"What's wrong Youichi?" I asked, letting the concern enter my voice.

"I miss my big sister" Youichi cried. (A/N: Thanks for the idea xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx! :D)

Oh great. I hope that I don't blow it and tell him, 'oh, I miss your sister too'. Kami-sama, that would be a disaster.

"You have a sister?" I asked, feigning confusion. I wasn't supposed to know about Mikan.

"Yeah…" Youichi sniffed. I motioned for Youichi to sit down next to me.

"Tell me about her" I said.

"She's the best big sister ever" Youichi said, sitting next to me. "She always used to take care of me because Mommy and Daddy aren't alive and R- I mean…big brother was working."

"You must like her a lot" I muttered. I guess they really bonded before Persona and Youichi had to come here.

"Mikan-nee is the bestest sister and I miss her!" Youichi cried uncontrollably. Well, at least I know that Mikan really is Youichi's sister.

I sighed and patted Youichi's back, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll see her again" though you saw her a couple days ago I added in my thoughts.

Youichi looked as if he wanted to tell me more, but he kept his mouth shut. I patted his back and the both of us sat in silence until Youichi stopped crying.

"Thanks for helping me Natsume-nii" Youichi said after he stopped crying.

"Don't mention it. Just come to me for help, 'kay?" I said.

"Yes, I will" Youichi replied, giving me a bright smile that reminded me of Mikan.

With that, the lunch bell rang and we were off to our classes. I was right outside of class when Persona showed up in front of me.

"Kuro Neko, your break is over. You have a mission. Meet me tonight at ten, the Northern Forest." Persona said.

I nodded in understanding and he disappeared. Wow, I didn't expect to see Mikan this soon. Well, I get to see her again, I can't complain. I smiled but as I walked through the door, I became an emotionless void. I went next to Ruka and sat down, ignoring Jinno who was scolding me for being late.

"Why were you late?" Ruka asked me once I was in my seat.

"Ran into Persona. I have another mission."

Imai must have heard me because she turned around, alerting Umenomiya and Ogasawara and gave me a stern look.

"You better check up on her. Make sure she's okay and make her happier than I can ever make her. You're the only one who can do that. When you were gone, you were all she could talk about" Imai whispered to me as the other two nodded.

I blushed at her statement. Mikan always talks about me? Can she like me too?

"I'm positive she likes you" Imai stated as if reading my thoughts. "So don't you ever hurt her."

I nodded, trying to hide my flabbergasted emotions.

"When are you leaving?" Ruka asked me.

"Ten" I answered.

"What's the mission about?" Ogasawara asked, curious.

I shrugged. "Persona hasn't told me yet."

"Persona?" Umenomiya and Ogasawara chorused in question.

I sighed. "Rei."

"Ohhh…"

"Idiots" Imai muttered as she turned back around to face her invention she was making. Weirdo.

I noticed Ogasawara and Umenomiya giggling and staring at Ruka while whispering to each other. So, I turned to my friend and saw him blushing as he conspicuously stared at Imai. I smirked.

"Make your move tiger" I whispered to him. His blush deepened.

"Sh- shut up Natsume!" Ruka whispered back, his face looking as if it were going to explode.

When afternoon classes were over, the girls, Ruka, and I went to my dorm to talk about if I'm going to give letters to Mikan or not.

"We should all make a letter and put it in the envelope" Umenomiya said as we entered my room.

"Wow, this place is huge Natsume!" Ogasawara gaped.

"I want to write something to Mikan" Imai stated, grabbing a piece of paper out of her backpack.

Umenomiya and Ogasawara did the same thing and they all started scribbling away. I sighed and went to my bedside table to get my Alice stones. I put them on top of the table and walked to my closet, getting a new set of clothes out. I want to shower before I go to the mission. I'll feel refreshed and renewed, giving me better results in my mission.

Once the three girls were done with their letters, they enclosed the letters in a small white envelope and handed it to me. I put it underneath my healing Alice stone, newly acquired, and my teleportation Alice stone.

"I'm going to shower. Please leave" I said as I walked into the bathroom.

When I came back out, I saw that the room was deserted, just as I wanted. I got dressed and had a small dinner in my room. After that, I checked the time. It was eight. I guess I took the shower a little too early. I sighed and laid down on my bed, setting my alarm to thirty to ten. I then went to sleep, resting for the mission.

_**~Dream~**_

_I was at Mikan's little shack again. We were just chilling underneath that Sakura tree ontop of the hill, my head in Mikan's lap. I was totally contempt; comfortable in Mikan's presence._

_Mikan's hands were playing with my hair as I sighed in contemptment and closed my eyes._

"_Natsume" Mikan called out to me, her beautiful voice flowing into my ears._

_I opened my eyes and saw Mikan coming down, coming closer and closer. I closed my eyes as our lips made contact. Her lips were soft and sweet. I couldn't tell what exactly they tasted like, but they were delicious. I used my hands to bring her head closer as I deepened the kiss._

_When we pulled apart, we were breathing heavily. Mikan gave me a bright, loving smile. But, all of a sudden, she disappeared. My surroundings changed to a black, wall-less room. _

"_Mikan?" I ran around, calling her name._

"_Natsume" I heard her answer each time I called out._

_All of a sudden, I ran into Youichi._

"_You know my Mikan-nee?" he asked innocently. He turned mad and glared at me turning away._

_Okay, I'm confused. So, I just turned around and ran again, calling for Mikan as she called my name back._

_I ran into Persona. Not good._

"_Kuro Neko, I forbid you to see Mikan again. You are forbidden to leave the academy grounds for more than a few hours." Persona glared at me._

_I turned around and ran, trying my best not to panic too much and find Mikan._

"_Mikan! Where are you?" I yelled, trying desperately to find her._

_She suddenly appeared in front of me._

"_I'm so sorry Natsume" and she disappeared._

_**~End of Dream~**_

"Mikan!" I screamed as I sat up on my bed.

I quickly scanned my surroundings, finding that I was in my room. The alarm clock had just started ringing due to the fact that it was still 9:30. I sighed as I reminisced the dream. It started out sweet, showing that I want to kiss Mikan so badly. But, it turned sour as I dreamt that Youichi and Persona found out about us knowing each other. It wasn't that scary at first. But, when it came to Mikan disappearing, that was some scary shit! I would never want to go through loosing Mikan…even thought I don't know her that well or that long.

I sighed as I got out of the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I grabbed the notes, my Alice stones, my mask, and my keys and I walked out of the door, locking it behind me. I made my way to the Northern Forest, taking my sweet time.

When I got there, I must have been right on time because all of a sudden, Persona appeared behind me and handed me a manila folder. I read it over to find out what I needed to do for the mission. Basically, I had to go in and see if there were any Alices that needed to be saved and if not, grab the vital plans in the office in the third floor and get out of there. I would need to make the place explode too, seeing that I need to destroy the base. I have about a week for this, seeing as this place is huge, like a factory. It was in another part of Japan, really far away from Mikan. I'm so lucky I have a teleportation Alice stone.

"Do you know what to do Kuro Neko?" Persona asked.

I nodded.

"Well, here's a teleportation Alice stone. Use it to get there and get back. I expect you to do this mission properly." And with that, Persona disappeared into the darkness surrounding us.

I sighed as I burned the manila folder full of the information on my mission and gripped my newly acquired teleportation Alice stone in my hand, taking a deep breath.

Well, let's get this over with.

**~Chapter 10 End~**

It's done! I hope you all enjoyed! I want to thank all of those who have added me to their favorites and/or alerts! I'm so happy all of you like me this much! :D

I have to go now, so really quick, thanks once again! Oh, and thanks for the multiple ideas some of you give to me! I swear I'll use them….with my own twist! ;P

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Another chapter here! Well, enough with the chit chat! Let's get this going! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor do I own its characters! They both belong to the wonderful Tachibana Higuchi! I only own the characters I make up and the plot I made up! :D

**Last time on Outside the Gates**

(Hehe)

"Do you know what to do Kuro Neko?" Persona asked.

I nodded.

"Well, here are the keys to an academy motorcycle. Use it to get there and get back. I expect you to do this mission properly." And with that, Persona disappeared into the darkness surrounding us.

I sighed as I burned the manila folder full of the information on my mission and gripped my newly acquired teleportation Alice stone in my hand, taking a deep breath.

Well, let's get this over with.

**Outside the Gates**

~Chapter 11~

Damn, stupid mission. No wonder it would take me a week. First off, it would take me a couple days to get there and a couple more to come back. Second, it took TWO DAYS to finish the damned mission! And I'm seriously wounded! Shit!

I fished my teleportation stone out of my pocket and teleported myself to Mikan's room. It was the middle of the night in which I finished my mission so I am sure that she's there.

I landed with a thud in her room, waking her up from her sleep. She sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes to get them working.

"Natsume?" she muttered. Her voice was music to my ears. "Oh my gosh, you're hurt!"

She jumped out of her bed and led me to it, laying me down on it. She quickly gave my body a one over to assess the damage I got and out of nowhere, a first aid kit was on the bed. She got to work on me and somewhere in between the stings and the warmth of her touches, I fell asleep.

I woke up aching all over. Urgh, I need a pain killer. Mikan was still working on me but then, she put away the first aid kit and took a deep breath. She put her hands on my chest and they started glowing. Soon, my whole body was engulfed in a bright, golden light and when it subsided, I felt no pain. Okay, maybe there was a little sting and ache here and there but otherwise, I'm fine.

I looked at Mikan with question. "Why didn't you just use the healing Alice in the first place?" I asked.

"Some of your wounds wouldn't work with the healing Alice. So, I had to fix those first. If I put all my power into it, all your wounds would disappear but I'm not at my strongest state right now as you can see. Also it took less energy to use the first aid kit" she explained, panting.

I looked at the girl with worry. "Are you okay?" I felt her head and found it burning.

"You idiot! You have a fever" I scolded her.

"I'm fine" Mikan said faintly.

"Stupid" I muttered as I pulled her down into the bed.

I hugged her shivering frame and used my Alice to warm her up. Soon enough, the both of us were asleep.

I woke up the next morning to see Mikan's sleeping face. I noticed that we were hugging each other and Mikan was sweating slightly, panting heavily. Her face was red from fever. I got up with ease and got a small basin of water and a rag and put the rag in the water and placed it on Mikan's head. I tucked her into the bed and made sure she was completely wrapped.

I noticed that my clothes were changed. She probably used an Alice she had copied. I sighed. She's using her Alice even though she knows that she's sick. Idiot.

I took care of her and made sure she was fine. Who knew taking care of a person was this hard? When Mikan's fever went down, which by the way was in the afternoon, I sighed and lay down next to her and closed my eyes. I can't believe that Mikan took care of me like this thrice already. How does she do it?

I opened my eyes once more and looked at her beautiful sleeping face. She looks so peaceful. I carefully brushed her cheek so that she wouldn't wake up. I traced her eyebrows, eyes, nose, and finally, her lips. They look so soft, so sweet. I wonder how they taste like…

I blushed at that thought. What the hell am I thinking about? I swear I'm being driven insane by this girl! Why does she have this effect on me? But, I'm so tempted to just kiss her right now…

I was leaning in to kiss her but then I heard her groan. Oh shit! She's waking up! I quickly shut my eyes as casually as possible to make it look as if I fell asleep. But, I was sure to keep my eyes half open. I secretly watched as Mikan's eyes fluttered open and looked at me with surprise. But then, I saw her eyes soften.

Mikan sat up in the bed and looked around at her surroundings and looked back down at me. She smiled slightly as she brushed my bangs out of my eyes. I fought the blush that was threatening to show on my cheeks. I noticed she was leaning in a bit so I opened my eyes.

"Trying to take advantage of me little girl?" I teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Mikan blushed furiously as she started to retract her hand from my face.

Instantly, I grabbed hold of it and placed her hand on my cheek. Mikan stared at me wide eyed and blushing.

"Natsume wha…?" Mikan stopped when I used my free hand to caress her cheek.

"If you want" I started, completely serious, "you can take advantage of me right now."

I may sound weird right now, but I mean it. I wouldn't mind if she were to do it. I actually WANT her to. Surprising, huh? THE Natsume Hyuuga wanting a girl to take advantage of him. Heh, I'm ruled by hormones.

I watched Mikan's face become a flaming red as her eyes widened.

"Y-you're n-not s-serious…r-right?" Mikan stuttered slowly.

"I'm serious" I stated bluntly which made her blush more.

I sat up and moved closer to her, not moving my hands from their previous positions. Mikan tried to back up from me, but my grip on her kept her from doing so. I moved my face closer to her so that they were only centimeters apart. I didn't dare tear my gaze away from Mikan's beautiful eyes. I noticed that on the rim of her eyes, they were a darker brown than the center. And as you get closer to the pupil, the shade gets lighter. Next to the pupil, it was a golden color instead of honey brown like the majority of her eye. It was breathtaking.

I moved Mikan's hand that was on my cheek to go around my neck. Then, I put my free hand around her waist as I used my thumb of my other hand to rub her cheek. I noticed Mikan became more red and was still wide eyed, though her eyes were not as big. I put my forehead against Mikan's and looked her strait in the eye, feeling a tint of pink on my cheeks.

I'm not sure how this goes… I've never kissed a girl before… What are you laughing at? I don't watch people freaking make out with each other! It's fucking gross when people do PDA! People should just get a room. And I got one. But, how do you kiss a girl? Damn, I'm fucked.

Mikan's eyes went back to normal. She just had a slight blush coating her cheeks as she stared back into my eyes. Both of us were just quiet, sitting at a close proximity for who knows how long until I decided to just let my instincts take over.

I leaned closer as I closed my eyes, going in for the kiss. I felt my lips brush Mikan's soft ones which were slightly parted.

_KNOCK-KNOCK!_

We heard the front door being knocked on. There is no fucking way I'm letting her go just when I have the guts to kiss her!

"U-uh, I should get that, Na-"

I cut Mikan off by crushing my lips on hers. Mikan stiffened, completely shocked by my actions. I nibbled on her lips, licked them even, just to get a reaction. But for a minute, she just sat there, shocked. Finally, I felt Mikan melt into the kiss, letting our lips dance together.

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

The pounding on the front door increase. But I won't let anyone ruin this. I've wanted to kiss her since forever! I deepened the kiss as if begging for her not to go. And she complied.

"Mikan! Open the door! Are you in there?" I heard a male voice call.

I felt my eyebrow twitch as I pulled away from our kiss. I won't let anyone take Mikan away from me. Mikan was about to stand up when I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. I trapped her underneath me and bent down to whisper in her ear:  
"You're not going anywhere."

I watched Mikan blush deeply. She looked at me as if I were crazy but didn't try to move. I was going to kiss her again but the knocking intensified.

I felt a vein throb in my head and I got off of Mikan. I glared at the direction of the door. Stupid person. Just leave.

"I-I'm sorry, Natsume. Kenji came over b-because w-we have to do a p-project together" Mikan stuttered her apology.

"I'll help you two" I told her, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her up the stairs towards the door.

"W-wait! We're in our pajamas" and she was right. Both of us were dressed inside of pajama pants and shirts. Her hair was a bit disheveled which made her look sexy and her clothes were a bit messy. I'm pretty sure I'm not far behind.

"It's okay. It's not like we're going out" I shrugged.

Mikan and I walked up to the door and once the pounding stopped, I swung it open, causing a guy to freak out. He had dark brown hair and black eyes. He had pale skin and a baby face; very lanky too if you ask me. He was dressed in what seemed like a school uniform: a white dress shirt and navy blue dress pants with black shoes.

The guy just stared at Mikan and I. I remained stoic as Mikan blushed a deep red and looked away. This situation is pretty awkward...

"U-uh..." the guy started first, "I-I'm Kenji Osawa. I-I'm M-mikan's classmate...y-you are?"

"Natsume" I answered bluntly.

The guy sweat dropped. "O-okay...?"

"Come on in, Kenji!" Mikan tried to be cheerful and ignore the weird and awkward atmosphere.

As soon as Kenji got settled with the supplies he brought for Mikan and his project, Mikan got her stuff and they got started. Supposedly, they were trying to explain and demonstrate Isaac Newton's three laws of motion by creating something that their teacher called a 'T-set' which is really a Rube Goldberg contraption. It would have to perform a simple task with elaborate stages to go through in order to complete this task.

They both were able to make it in about three hours. Well, Mikan did most of the work. Kenji wrote down the observations that they had gotten during their experiment so that they could make a lab report. The machine was very elaborate. Here, let me explain:

At the bottom, a ball would be dropped into an elevator which would take it all the way up to the top. Then, the ball would fall down a ramp and hit a bunch of dominos. The dominoes would hit a small army man action figure thing and it would fall on top of a ball, making it go. Then, the ball would hit a pin wheel which would make a cup of water tip into a weiging station to raise a curtain. During that time, the weighing station would trigger a ball and it would roll all the way to the screen in the back of the curtain and hit a button, causing a video to play on the screen.

(A/N: note, this is an actual project I had to do. It's just not this one. I made a different one due to laziness! :D)

Once they were done, I went ahead and made some adjustments to it so that the machine would function better. Then, the two made a lab report, with my help of course, and were finished with their project.

"That was pretty quick, Polka-dots" I said, smirking at Mikan.

"Sh-shut up you dumb perv! My name's Mikan! Say it with me: M-I-K-A-N!" she spoke slowly.

"I'm not a perv, nor am I dumb. And don't speak to me like I'm mentally challenged" I retorted, trying to refrain myself from laughing.

"Suuuuure, you're not any of those things. It's just all in my imagination" Mikan glared at me, her words sarcastic.

"Yup. You got that right" my smirk widened as Mikan narrowed her eyes.

"U-uh" Kenji stuttered awkwardly.

Mikan and I looked at him seeing that he gained our attention. He gulped and started to sweat profusely.

"N-now that we're d-done with the project, d-do you w-want to just keep it here until we need to b-bring it in to school?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, I'll keep it here. I'll bring it in to school. You're in charge of the lab report though. Please type it up and print it" Mikan replied.

"O-okay" Kenji blushed. Why the hell did he blush? "I-I'll go now..."

Kenji awkwardly shuffled to the door and bid his farewell with a wave. Then, he was out the door and walking home.

"Well that was awkward" Mikan stated after a minute or two of silence.

"Thanks for saying that, captain obvious" I snickered.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Oh, just shut up Natsume" she mumbled.

Then, she made her way to the kitchen and started messing with the pots and pans. She's probably going to make breakfast now. As she was working, I stood behind her, tracing imaginary lines on her arms and hugging her by the waist. After about ten minutes of working like this, I felt Mikan sigh.

"Natsume, I can't work if you keep doing this. And who gave you the authority to touch me? What is up with you?" Mikan grew irritated.

I smirked. "Well, since you responded to my kiss, I assumed that you don't mind me if I hug you and stuff. Also, doesn't that make you mine?"

"I am no object Natsume. And I refuse to be 'owned' by someone like you" Mikan pouted.

"Too late" I chuckled.

Mikan threw me a weak glare, but ended up smiling. She turned around, threw her arms around me and pecked me on the lips. I grew wide eyed.

"Okay" she giggled, "I'm yours!"

**~Chapter 11 End~**

Hey, so how'd you like it? Was it a good ending? I hope it was! I'm glad that all you readers have stayed with me this far into the story and I hope that you all continue to do so! Thanks for all the reviews and for adding me to your favorites and alerts! I really appreciate all of them! Well, gotta go!

I'm so sorry for not putting down your names! Please accept my apology! But I am very happy that all of you are reading my story, adding me to your faves/alerts, and/or reviewinig! You are all my inspiration and I wouldn't be writing if not for your wonderful reviews and opinions of my stories! I thank all of you! I am also very sorry to say that I am NOT updating City of Runaways tonight! So sorry!

Lots of thanks! Please do review!

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! New chapter up! Let's get this started, ne? :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor do I own its characters! They all belong to the brilliant Tachibana Higuchi! I only own this story plot and my randomly made characters! Like Kenji! :P

**Last time on Outside the Gates**

(Wooohooo! :D)

"Natsume, I can't work if you keep doing this. And who gave you the authority to touch me? What is up with you?" Mikan grew irritated.

I smirked. "Well, since you responded to my kiss, I assumed that you don't mind me if I hug you and stuff. Also, doesn't that make you mine?"

"I am no object Natsume. And I refuse to be 'owned' by someone like you" Mikan pouted.

"Too late" I chuckled.

Mikan threw me a weak glare, but ended up smiling. She turned around, threw her arms around me and pecked me on the lips. I grew wide eyed.

"Okay" she giggled, "I'm yours!"

**Outside the Gates**

**~Chapter 12~**

So now, Mikan and I are sitting underneath that Sakura tree on that hill behind her little house-shack thing. We just sat there, staring off into thin space, doing nothing. Ugh, I'm bored.

"Oh no! I have work!" Mikan gasped, standing up fast and running down the hill to her shack.

I quickly followed her, watching as she ran around and got ready. Mikan slipped into her room and came out wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a white tank top underneath a purple baggy shirt.

"Lets go" Mikan said as she put on her white high top converse.

The both of us ran hand in hand to that little café she works at and got in quickly. Mikan immediately went into the staff room while another waitress came and sat me down at the table.

I waited patiently for Mikan to come out, pretending to look at the menu for what I want to have. When she came out, she immediately went to take my order, ignoring my lustful look.

I stared at her the whole time she was working with that same look. I'm pretty sure she noticed because she was actually pretty rigid.

A couple hours later, Mikan went back to the staff room and changed and I got ready to leave. Once she was out, I dragged her out of the building to a near alleyway. I quickly pressed her against the wall, kissing her neck gently.

"Na-Natsum-me?" Mikan stuttered, blushing furiously.

I stopped kissing her neck and leveled my face with hers. "You're mine right?" I asked.

Mikan gave me a suspicious look and then nodded. I smirked a bit.

"Then since you're mine, I can do whatever I want with you" I said.

Mikan blushed an even deeper red, trying to push me away with shaky hands. I chuckled as she ended up gripping my shirt instead. I sighed and kissed her cheek. After that, I grabbed her hand and led her out of the alleyway once more. We walked down the road, trying to reach her shack before sunset. It wasn't that hard since it wasn't too far away.

Once we reached the shack, the sun was setting on the horizon. The both of us walked in and I immediately dragged Mikan to the couch and sat her down. There, I made sure that she wouldn't be able to get out of my grip and I kissed her.

At first, she was struggling, mumbling things that may have been "What the heck Natsume?" or "Natsume, get off!". But it came out like: "mffanme tgaoab iogoguhbvj!"

Then, I'm pretty sure she found out that resistance is futile because she soon started to kiss me back. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck, our lips dancing in sync. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, I heard a _THUD_.

I quickly pulled away from Mikan, the both of us panting. And almost immediately, we both looked at the source of the sound. I almost screamed. There in front of us was Persona and Youichi, gaping at Mikan and I. The way we are positioned isn't making anything better; Mikan is laying on the couch underneath me, her arms wrapped around my neck while I had my knees and hands at either side of her, looming over her. The two were slowly coming out of their shock. Oh shit…

"KURO NEKO! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Persona yelled, looking absolutely furious. Youichi just stared at Mikan and I wide eyed.

Persona quickly came over and pushed me off of Mikan, making me land on the floor… hard. I kept my nonchalant look, standing up and watching as the siblings fought.

It wasn't long until all attention was on me. Mikan gave me a look of pity and the other two were just glaring daggers at me.

"What is the meaning of this Kuro Neko?" Persona growled dangerously.

I made sure my face didn't show any emotion as I shrugged. I looked between Persona and Youichi, wondering who was scarier. I find it to be Youichi. He had an evil look in his eyes, scowling wickedly. He had a very terrifying aura and there were evil demon spirits floating around him. As for Persona, he was dressed like a regular person with no mask on what so ever. That scared the shit out of me, but not as much as Youichi.

Persona and Youichi approached me slowly yet steadily, giving off the deadliest auras I have ever felt. But, instead of cowering away like a regular person, I stood my ground, not letting a smudge of emotion on my face. Inside, though, is a different story. I was panicking…bad. I couldn't help but be apprehensive at the thought that Persona and Youichi may try to keep me away from Mikan. Honestly, when I see myself in the future, I see myself with Mikan by my side. It is odd that I see this no matter how fast this may seem. But, I still have to admit that I have very strong feelings for this girl. I love her truly.

Persona was about to touch me, activating his Alice to rot my skin when Mikan came in, stopping Persona. For a second, I freaked out; her skin was marked with the markings of death, Persona's Alice. Her arm turned black as it bruised and spread. But, amazingly, Mikan was able to keep herself on her feet.

"Persona, Youichi, leave him be. I allowed this; it is my fault" Mikan stated, standing strait and tall as if she were still in her strongest state. "If I am happy with Natsume, wouldn't you let him and I be? Or, would you take away my happiness and let me fall into a world of darkness once more? Please, just let me and Natsume be together!"

Mikan came to me and wrapped her arms around my torso as I wrapped mine around her waist. She gave her siblings her 'puppy dog eyes' that made me want to give her everything she wanted. And obviously, that is the same thing that her brothers wanted to do too.

Youichi and Persona looked at each other and heaved a sigh. Gaining back their composure, they looked the two of us; more like glared at me and looked at Mikan lovingly.

"Please?" Mikan asked again, pouting a bit. I REALLY want to kiss her right now.

"No" Persona growled as Youichi rubbed his temples as if he were annoyed.

"W-why not?" Mikan asked, tears collecting in her eyes.

"Do you see the way he's looking at you?" Persona asked, pointing at me in disgust.

He was kind of right; I am looking at Mikan lustfully alright. I'm tempted to kiss her because of that cute pout she has on her lips. I am on my last strip of will power right now, trying my best not to kiss the living daylights out of Mikan. But, I cannot stop the lustful look that I'm giving her. It's just too hard.

Mikan looked up at me and instantly blushed. She stopped her pout and puppy dog eyes. Her grip on my torso loosened a bit, giving me a little bit of comfort. Okay, I have more self control back.

"Mikan-nee" Youichi said, looking at Mikan with wide eyes. "Use your stealing Alice!"

"Huh?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Persona-nii's Alice! It's affecting you!"

And Youichi is right; Mikan was completely covered in black bruises, spreading to other parts of her body.

"Not until you two approve of Natsume and me" Mikan insisted stubbornly. She started loosing her balance and I noticed that she was loosing strength, quick.

"Mikan now!" Persona yelled in fright, panicking because of maybe loosing his sister.

"No."

"Mikan please-"

"Not until you-"

"OKAY!" the two brothers shouted, sighing exasperatedly. "Fine, you two are fine; now do it!

Mikan nodded faintly as she concentrated with all the strength she had left. A black stone formed in her palm a moment later, her bruises disappearing as the stone grew. She grew more and more tired as the process lengthened.

Pretty soon, she was finished, completely healed. But, she had fainted in my arms. I quickly picked her up and threw the Alice stone to Persona who pocketed it immediately. I carried Mikan to her room, tucking her into her bed after taking off her shoes.

Once she was settled, I quickly grabbed a water basin and a rag and put it on her forehead because of the high fever she had. As I worked, Persona and Youichi walked in, assessing my every move. Tch, just as I thought: they don't trust me.

It was more than half an hour later that I was able to bring her fever down. When I was done, I sighed in relief and flopped down on the chair that I had placed next to her bed. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking at her face lovingly. She's the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen; the definition of an angel. I smiled a bit as I noticed her sigh in her sleep. Cute.

"Kuro Neko" Persona called out to grab my attention.

I looked at him with a bored expression, bringing my hands back to my sides. I can't believe I just acted like that in front of Persona and TO HIS SISTER! I can't imagine what he would do to me if not for I make Mikan happy.

"Have you finished your mission?" He asked me.

I nodded and told him all the information that I had gathered. Persona motioned for me to follow him and I did so. But, before I left the room, I ran into the 'guest room' that I had used multiple times and grabbed the letters from Mikan's friends. I placed them on Mikan's bed side table nodded approvingly.

"Hurry up. I don't have all day" Persona sighed impatiently.

'Hn" I answered, turning around to walk out of the room.

Just as I was leaving the bedside, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I looked at the person and found that Mikan had woke up. I gave her a small smile as she pulled me back to her side.

"Stay here" she mumbled cutely, starting to drift off to sleep again.

I couldn't help but send a smirk towards Persona. "Can't. Your brother wants me to go" I told her.

Mikan shook her head stubbornly, her grip on my wrist tightening a bit. "Stay with me…"

I sighed and rolled my head to look at Persona. He was staring wide eyed at Mikan, not believing what he was hearing and seeing. Seeing that Mikan's decision wouldn't change, Persona growled, but nodded none the less. He glared at me and made sure that I got his message loud and clear: he is not happy with I and Mikan's relationship.

Persona, along with Youichi, reluctantly walked out of the room, leaving me and Mikan behind. I felt Mikan's grip on my wrist lessen as she lost strength. I turned towards her, caressing her cheek with my free hand.

"Don't leave; not yet…" Mikan whispered, her eye lids started to cover her eyes.

"I won't" I smiled down at her, watching as her eyes became half lidded. "I won't leave without a fight."

Mikan gave a weak laugh. "You'll loose."

"It's worth the try" I shrugged, bending over to kiss her on the forehead as she closed her eyes completely.

"Come lay beside me" Mikan said, tugging on my wrist and trying to pull me into the bed with her.

I sighed and did as she told, her scooting over to make some room for me. I wrapped my arms around her waist as Mikan's arms wove around my neck. She buried her face in the crook of my neck, sighing as she got comfortable.

"D'you promise you'll be here when I wake up?" Mikan asked me innocently.

I couldn't help but smile at her question. "Promise. I'll hold this against your brothers if they try to drag me out of here."

I felt Mikan's lips curl up into a smile and my grip around her waist tightened. I kissed Mikan once more on the forehead as I watched her drift into oblivion.

"Good night, Natsume" she whispered.

"Sleep tight, Mikan" I smiled, closing my eyes as well.

Soon enough, I could feel myself drift off into dream land with Mikan in my arms.

**~Chapter 12 End~**

It's shorter than the other chapters, I know. I just can't find enough time! I'm very sorry!

Anywho, I would like to give my thanks to all those who have added me to their faves and/or alerts along with sending me a review! I really appreciate it! I'm very sorry for not listing your names or replying! I'll try my best to do so next time! I love you all! You are all my support and you give me a reason to write! If not for all of you, I wouldn't be writing for you right now! Very much thanks! :D

And thank you all for reminding me about the part about the letters from the girls! I almost forgot…hehe? I'm glad that all of you like my story enough to stay with me and wait for my updates that are sometimes on time! I love you all!

Well, I have to go now!

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor do I own its characters. They all belong to the wonderful Tachibana Higuchi! I only own my randomly made up characters and this plot! :D

**Last time on Outside the Gates**

(Yay!)

I felt Mikan's lips curl up into a smile and my grip around her waist tightened. I kissed Mikan once more on the forehead as I watched her drift into oblivion.

"Good night, Natsume" she whispered.

"Sleep tight, Mikan" I smiled, closing my eyes as well.

Soon enough, I could feel myself drift off into dream land with Mikan in my arms.

**Outside the Gates**

**~Chapter 12~**

I woke up groggy as ever, Mikan still soundly asleep. Her head was resting on my chest as she hugged my torso. My arms are draped around her as well. I can't get up or else she would wake up for sure. So, I just lay there as I heard footsteps above the two of us.

I bet that Persona and Youichi are still here. They're probably trying to figure out away to annihilate me and get me out of Mikan's life. Heh, I wish them good luck. That would be impossible. I'd always find a way to meet up with Mikan.

I noticed that the sound of the steps was going down the stairs and heading this way. I quickly closed my eyes and tried my best to look as if I were asleep. The door opened swiftly and the two brothers stepped in.

"I still can't believe Natsume-nii and Mikan-nee…" Youichi uttered.

"Me neither, Youichi" Persona sighed.

"Mikan-nee sure seems happy" Youichi said after a minute of silence.

"Maybe it's best to let them be together…"Persona uttered.

Youichi hummed. "Natsume-nii isn't a bad guy. I know he won't hurt her."

"Yeah…"

"How'd they even meet?"

"I don't know. We just have to ask."

Youichi sighed. "That's going to be difficult."

"We still have to try. I'll squeeze it out of him if I have to" Persona stated proudly.

"You know I can hear everything your saying" Mikan muttered, lifting her head from my chest.

"You were awake?" Persona asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" she answered.

"And let me guess, Natsume's awake as well" Persona uttered dangerously.

"Nope!" she cheered, popping the 'p' sound.

"For all we know he could be fooling us."

"Yeah" Youichi pipped up. Wow, these guys are good.

"No, he's not. I can show you!" Mikan chirped.

All of a sudden, I felt her straddle me. I could feel myself become aroused. And to make it all worse, Mikan trailed her fingers softly down my chest and slowly, they made their way down my stomach. She played with the hem of my pants and I tried my best not to jump her; tried my best to seem asleep and totally NOT aroused.

"Okay, stop!" Persona yelled, sounding really annoyed.

"Why should I?" Mikan asked 'innocently'.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Persona growled. "What do you think would happen if he was awake and we weren't here!"

"Haha! Chill out, Rei-nii" Mikan laughed. "You worry too much!"

"Get off of him!" Persona and Youichi hissed.

"Meh, you guys are worry warts" Mikan muttered, getting off of me.

"Whatever. Just get dressed."

Then, there were foot steps and then I heard a door closing. Mikan sighed and shifted a bit. What is she doing? All of a sudden, I felt fingers tracing their way down my torso once again.

"You can get up now" Mikan stated bluntly. I smirked. Of course she'd know.

"Hn" I muttered as I sat up. "You having fun with that?" I asked as she continued to trace random lines on my chest.

"How'd you know?" Mikan asked, smirking.

"Isn't it obvious? You keep on doing that" I growled, restraining myself from jumping her.

"Hmm, you want me to stop?"

"N-no! Uh, I mean yes! No, wait! I-I"

"Haha! Make up your mind!" Mikan laughed as she stood up and off the bed.

She padded her way to her closet and looked for something to wear. I took this opportunity to sort my thoughts and calm myself down a bit. All of a sudden, Mikan looked back at me.

"Well? Aren't you going to get dressed?" Mikan asked me, grinning weirdly.

"…U-uh…yeah. Do you have my uniform?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to wear Persona's clothes while he's here."

"Haha! Yeah, they're in the drier. You know where that is" she waved me off.

I nodded, even though she couldn't see, and made my way to the dryer, pulling my clothes out of it. I went into 'my room' and changed into my uniform. Then, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and so on. Once I was done, I went over to Mikan's door and knocked on it, waiting for her answer.

"Coming!" she called out.

Footfalls came and some shuffling. And then, all of a sudden, the door opened up, revealing a brunette in skinny jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt and black converse.

"Let's go upstairs!" Mikan chirped, tugging on my hand and leading me up the steps.

I held her hand and the both of us trudged up the stairs and into the kitchen where Persona and Youichi were trying to make breakfast. Key word: TRYING. In real life, they are epic failing in their tries.

"Wow, you two suck at cooking!" Mikan giggled, dragging me with her as she went to take their places in the kitchen.

Mikan let go of my hand as she started to cook and I took my regular seat on the counter. And, or course, we started arguing about me sitting on the counter, again. Honestly, it's very fun when we do this. That's pretty much why I always annoy the crap out of her whenever she's cooking in the kitchen.

"Natsume! You know so well that I can't cook whenever you sit on the counter like this!" Mikan complained as she cut up some green onions.

"I just wanna watch you cook" I said, giving her my 'innocent' look.

"Gosh, Natsume!" Mikan laughed a bit.

"I'm just trying to learn from your genius, oh smart one" I grinned like a little kid.

"Well, listen young Jedi-"

"Jedi?" I asked.

"- if you want to learn to cook, you must take action and try yourself" Mikan continued as if I didn't interrupt.

I rolled my eyes and got off of the counter as she scrambled some eggs. I walked behind her and gave her a hug from behind. I placed my chin in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent: strawberry.

"Actually, I just wanna watch you work magic in the kitchen" I said. I caught the surprised look on her brothers' faces. I went closer to her ear and whispered so the other two couldn't hear: "And then after this, you can work magic elsewhere."

I pulled back and wiggled my eyebrows playfully at Mikan as she tried to grasp my concept. A few second later, she was blushing like a maniac as she softly hit my chest and I was laughing histarically.

"Eww, you're such a perv!" Mikan said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Heh, but I'm your pervert" I chuckled as I dodged Mikan's next hit.

She froze. I felt concern kicking in when she just stood still. I went up to her and waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked a bit and moved to a more comfortable position.

"Hey, Mikan, you okay?" I asked, concern lacing my voice.

Mikan looked up at me with the cutest expression as she blushed. "You just said that you're mine…"

I blushed. I guess it just slipped out. I smiled a bit and grabbed her chin lightly. "Well, it's true; I'm yours."

Mikan became redder and hugged me. All of a sudden, we smelt burning. The two of us looked around, not bothering to let go of our embrace. We noticed the eggs on were burning.

"Aaahh! The omelets!" Mikan gasped, letting go of me and quickly got them off of the stove.

She worked quickly and turned off the stove, pushing the pan she was cooking with to the back of the stove where it could cool off a bit. She sweat dropped at the sight in front of her. Yes, the omelets were badly burned. I grabbed a fork and walked behind her, getting a small piece of one of the omelets while hugging Mikan who was in front of me. I put it in my mouth and tasted it.

"It's not that bad" I muttered, getting another piece and putting it in front of Mikan's mouth.

She looked at it and then took a bite of it, seeing how it tastes. Her eyes widened and she choked on the charcoal omelet.

"Are you kidding me? It tastes horrible!" She practically yelled.

"I just have a thing for burnt stuff" I shrugged.

"Oh yeah, you're a fire Alice. Of course you'd love burnt stuff" Mikan mumbled.

Mikan started making new stuff, going to throw away the burnt ones.

"Hey" I called before she could throw them away. "Keep one for me."

Mikan laughed. "Why, of course."

I grinned. Actually, it wasn't really that bad. I just burned my food whenever I cooked so I am quite used to it. Mikan's burnt food is delicious compared to mine. Plus, I do have a thing for burnt stuff. Weird, huh?

She made three more omelets and saved the burnt omelet that I took a bite from. Then, she set the table; with my help of course. Persona and Youichi sat on the table just as Mikan and I did.

"Ne, Natsume, is Rei-nii taking you back to Gakuen Alice?" Mikan asked.

Youichi and Persona looked at me, waiting for my reply.

I shrugged. "I dunno. You should ask your brother that question."

Both boys looked at Mikan.

"He can hear me you know." Mikan said.

The two looked at me. I shrugged. Youichi, Mikan and I looked at Re- I mean… uh, P-persona. Damn, I almost used his real name. Next to me, I heard Mikan giggle. I decided to ignore it.

"I guess not now" he sighed. "We'll wait until it is the time when his mission should be over. For now, he'll just stay."

"Yay! Thank you Rei-nii!" Mikan jumped up and hugged Persona. And, of course, he hugged his little sister back.

"Don't I get a hug too?" I asked 'innocently'.

I opened my arms as Mikan jumped into them, giving me a peck on the lips. I blushed a light pink as she did so and watched her brothers watch Mikan's actions in horror.

"Mikan! No!" Youichi and Persona yelled, trying to stop her, but knowing that they're still too late anyways.

"Aww, you guys are no fun!" Mikan pouted, pulling away from my embrace and crossing her arms.

"Whatever. We have to go now" Persona said, putting his dishes in the sink. "Come on Youichi; give Mikan a hug."

Youichi did just that as Persona rubbed Mikan's head. Both guys gave me a heated glare and reluctantly left the shack with a small smile to Mikan.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Mikan, looking down to see her hugging me again.

She looked up at me with her big, beautiful eyes. "Let's get to know more about each other!"

And that's exactly what we did.

**~Chapter 13 End~**

Yay! It's owari! Well, I hope you all liked it! Thanks for all the suggestions that I have received and thank you to all who have reviewed and/or added me to their story alerts/favorites! And those people are…

.HEAR

akjupiter

yuuki36

Akatsuki Utaou

DeadlySilentAnimeLover

Ellixx

cookiedoughicecream2

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

xDevilishAngelx

xxxHazelxCrimson

OoO-Ashee-OoO

BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs

Thank you once again! I have to go now! See ya! :D

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! I'm back! So many questions…well, in answer to all those: read and find out! XD So, let's get this party started, ne? :D

**Last time on Outside the Gates**

(Heehee)

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Mikan, looking down to see her hugging me again.

She looked up at me with her big, beautiful eyes. "Let's get to know more about each other!"

And that's exactly what we did.

**~Outside the Gates~**

**~Chapter 14~**

Over the last few days, I've learned a lot about Mikan. And since she already told me about what happened to her parents and why she isn't in Gakuen Alice along with her brothers, we just went with the basic stuff.

Mikan told me that she didn't have any other living relatives except for the Koizumi bitches and her brothers. Her favorite colors were pink and orange (the light kind) and she had no idea what she wants to be when she grows up. Imai, Ogasawara, and Umenomiya are her childhood friends and she knew them since diaper days. She's a smart girl too; getting a 4.0 GPA since preschool, I gotta give it to her, that's pretty cool. She had a standard childhood…well except for the fact that her parents had trained Mikan and her brothers to use their Alices. Not only that, but they also taught the siblings all the martial arts that they know including archery and a whole bunch of stuff about guns. Mikan told me they taught them that because they needed to be able to protect themselves by the AAO. And after Mikan's parents died and Persona and Youichi were sent off to Gakuen Alice, she was forced to live with the Koizumi bitches. And they treated her like shit. They always yelled at her, hit her, blamed her, if anything in their lives went wrong. Her brothers would come back and visit her; and on those visits, they'd work on making this shack. When it was finished, they stocked it with a whole bunch of stuff that Mikan would need and a bit more if she were to officially run away from them; which is exactly what she did when I met her the second time. And that was pretty much it.

As for me, I told her that I am an orphan, loosing my mother after she gave birth to me and my father along with my sister Aoi died in a fire that I had accidently set with my Alice when I was five. I moved multiple times, living with a whole bunch of my random relatives but it never did last. They were all scared of me and my Alice. So, eventually, I was sent to Gakuen Alice. Persona had trained me once I set foot into the place which was when I was 7 years old. I started missions a year later, starting small but getting more and more dangerous. And when I was 10, I did all of the dangerous and deadly missions. They were always the hardest. I am now reserved for those kinds of missions but I still do so some of the other missions that other agents seem to mess up. I am always the one who the Academy goes to whenever someone slips up. Ruka came into my life when I turned 11. He was my first friend ever; my best friend. The week I first met Mikan, I'd been doing a whole lot of missions before that one. I was weak and I had overused my Alice. I was TIRED. So, when I got injured and Mikan found me limping around her neighborhood, that's when everything began.

Yeah, so now, Mikan and I know each other life stories. I smirked and felt my pride rushing through me as I propped my feet on my desk and folded my arms behind my head. I am currently sitting in class next to Ruka and the girls sitting in front of us. During the time I was gone, something started with Imai and Ruka. Honestly, I find it quite amusing. It seems impossible for those two to even have a chance together.

Narumi talked on and on about this stupid lesson that I have no idea what it's about and I just kept on reminiscing the time I spent with Mikan. The night before I left, Mikan wore something that was just…wow. It was as if she wanted me to jump her and have my way with her. She wore a crimson red tank top with black designs and a black pair of panties. She looked sexy yet casual as she made her way towards me. I guess she was teasing me because she had this knowing smirk adorned on her face. And she continued to make fun of me, kissing my neck and tracing imaginary lines on my chest. I remember her touch, her smell…her taste…

I could feel myself grow aroused. This is NOT good. If this continues, my arousal will be completely noticeable…if you know what I mean.

I erased those thoughts from my head and I calmed myself down, willing myself to pay attention to the lesson at hand. I just noticed that we had a different teacher in the class teaching now: Jinno. Ugh, stupid old fart. The world would be way better without him. Just seeing that old fart's face turned me off. Heh, at lease he's good for something.

Jinno droned on about the useless lesson that we probably will not be using at all within our grown up lives unless we become a teacher like him; like I'll ever do that. I felt myself grow tired and sleepy. If this keeps up, I'll fall asleep for sure. All of a sudden, the bell rang, signaling lunch time. I lazily stood up and made my way out, followed by Ruka and the girls. The Natsume Ruka Fan Club stalked all of us out too. Those chicks are fucking creepy.

When we got to the Sakura trees that we all ate at, I handed the girls the letter that Mikan had made for them. As they read, they all started crying. Ruka immediately went to Imai's side and rubbed her back while the two look-alikes hugged each other for dear life. I sat, eating nothing, saying nothing. I'm not hungry anyways. And then, Youichi appeared out of no where, walking up to me and tugging on my shirt.

"Natsume-nii" he called. I looked down at the young lad who was surprisingly like me. "Persona-nii wants to see you."

And here starts hell. I nodded and followed Youichi, waving bye to Ruka and the girls. As the two of us walked, I kind of freaked out. I don't know what will happen but I am kind of… apprehensive.

The two of us finally reached Persona's office and we both walked in. I stood in front of Persona and waited for him to speak. But, he just stared at me as if he were assessing my movements and wondering how to kill me. And then, he folded his hands on his desk and gave me a serious look.

"Tell me, are you serious?" Persona asked.

"What?" I asked. I'm utterly confused, but I didn't show any emotion.

"About Mikan."

That's when I showed my surprise. He thinks that I'm not serious about her? He's gotta be crazy!

"Of course I am" I practically screamed.

"…I don't believe you" Persona stated, leaning back in his chair.

"You don't believe me?" I repeated. "Why not? You saw the way I act with her! She's the only person in the world, other than you two now, that has seen me act that way!"

"That doesn't really matter. I forbid you to see her" Persona stated firmly.

"Why are you doing this" I growled. "You can't take her away from me! I can't imagine life without her! And that time you gave me my 'vacation'…I was practically dying because of that! I wanted to see her!"

"It still doesn't matter. You'll only hurt her."

"No I won't! The last thing I'd ever want is for her to get hurt! No, wait, I'd never want her to get hurt! She's everything to me!"

Persona stayed quiet for a little, watching me as if he were reconsidering his decision. Then, Youichi went to Persona and whispered something in his ear. They kept on whispering until they reached a verdict. The two of them looked at me, reluctance in their eyes. I couldn't help but feel a little bit hopeful.

"Don't do anything, don't kiss her, don't touch her, never ask her to feed you; don't even think about asking or doing anything that has to do with physical contact" Persona listed, glaring at me.

"Don't make her cry," Youichi started, "don't hurt her, don't ignore her, never fight with her; don't think of leaving her, don't do anything stupid and reckless that would make her worried."

"And make her happy" Youichi and Persona finished together. "You have only this chance."

"You mess it up-" Persona started.

"-and you die" Youichi finished with a deadly glare.

I nodded, not able to hide my smile. I restrained myself from jumping with joy and I slowly, yet steadily walked out of the room. I made my way to my class since lunch is over and done with. I walked in, ignoring the teacher and sitting in my seat. I spaced out, not listening to the lesson and kept on imagining the time I'll be able to spend with Mikan.

When classes were over, I quickly went to my room and changed out of my uniform, putting something normal on: a pair of jeans and a white shirt. I put on some converse and walked out of my room, heading to Ruka's. All the while I walked, I had a grin present on my face. I wasn't able to hide my joy and I got many stares as I walked through the halls.

When I reached his door, I gave a swift knock, waiting for the 'come in'. And once it came, I walked into Ruka's room, seeing him feeding his rabbit. I swear he's overly obsessed with his stupid rabbit.

"Hey Natsu…me….?" Ruka turned and saw me and my grin. "What happened?"

"The brothers approve" I stated, closing the door behind me.

Ruka looked at me with wide eyes and gaped at me. "They really approve?"

I nodded and grinned a little bit more. Ruka just stared at me as if I were some sort of weird creature from a different galaxy half way across the universe in a different dimension. (A/N: I know, long right? :D)

"Th- that's great!" Ruka started dancing.

"Shouldn't I be the one dancing?" I asked.

"Yup! But you sure as hell won't! So, I'm dancing for you!"

"That's stupid."

"No it isn't. It's what true friends do when they know that the other friend is some stoic, cold person that had only changed the past ¾ year and wouldn't know how to express his emotions but grin, smirk, glare, scowl, growl, or smile. You don't know how to do the happy dance!"

"Ruka, you know as well as I do that the 'happy dance' doesn't exist. It's just the weird movements happy people do and it makes them look like they have to use the bathroom."

"No it's not!"

"Did you just say 'no it snot'?"

"What? No!"

"Well, you better pronounce you words better."

"Hey…..wait, what were we talking about again?"

Mission complete. He always falls for this; and when I want to make Ruka forget the conversation, I change his words.

I shrugged and looked out his window. I don't know what to do now…

"Wanna go to Central Town?" Ruka asked me as he walked out of the bathroom. Whao, I didn't notice he was changing.

"Sure" I muttered. The both of us left his room and made our way to the bus stop. We didn't say a word as we walked.

When the bus came, Ruka and I walked to the back of the bus and sat down, ignoring the stares that we had attracted from the female population. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Ruka spoke.

"So how was your visit with Mikan?"

"It was fine. She's my girlfriend now." I answered.

Ruka practically fell off his seat. "WHAT!"

"Geez, don't yell" I complained, rubbing my ears. "You're making my ears bleed."

"But… but, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ruka asked.

"Because you didn't ask."

"That's a stupid reason!"

"It isn't like you wanted to know. And how was I supposed to know that you'd want to know that kind of crap?"

"….I don't know…."

"Exactly."

Ruka pouted and looked out of his window, looking very annoyed. Heh, this is kind of funny.

"What are we going to do in Central Town anyways?" I asked.

"I need to get more food for Usagi." Ruka replied.

"Again with the rabbit" I grumbled.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, Natsume! Don't worry, you're my best friend!" Ruka laughed.

"I'm not jealous" I glared at him. "I'm just wondering why you're so obsessed with that rodent."

"He's not a rodent!"

"It looks like one."

"Stop making fun of-"

"Welcome to Central Town" the bus driver announced.

Ruka stopped talking and the both of us headed off of the bus. Then, we headed to Alice Pet Shop. I waited outside while Ruka headed in. I don't want to go somewhere with furry animals that look disgustingly cute and make me want to puke. But, even though I don't like furry, cuddly animals like Ruka, I decided to take a peak into the store. Looking through a window, I saw a black cat with dark green eyes. Black cat, huh?

"Natsume!" I heard a sickeningly disturbing voice called.

Hesitantly, I turned around and looked at the owner of the voice. And there, standing in front of me, was none other than Luna Koizumi.

"What do you want?" I asked, venom dripping from my voice.

"Aw, don't be like that Natsume!" she whined, trying to look 'cute'. I glared at her in disgust.

"Go away" I waved her off, looking into the pet shop to see if Ruka were finished yet.

All of a sudden, she latched herself onto my arm. "Don't you want to hang out?"

"No."

"But…why?" Koizumi looked up at me, fluttering her eyes at me.

I held in my feeling to barf. Though, if I barfed on her, it would be pretty cool. She was wearing way too much make up and it looked as if she had a second skin. It is fucking disgusting.

"Because you are an ugly hag. And I already have a girlfriend." I growled at her dangerously.

"Who?" Koizumi asked dangerously.

"No one you need to know" I said as I pushed her away from her, making her fall on her butt.

I turned and walked into the pet shop to wait for Ruka there. And once Ruka was finished, we walked calmly past the fuming Koizumi. What a bitch. We went back to the bus and headed back to the dorms. It is already late; 9 to be exact.

I made my way to my dorm after separating with Ruka. I'm kind of tired. I just want to sleep right now. Once I unlocked the door, I went to my bed, not bothering to change or turn on any lights.

"You know, it's not good to leave your door unlocked" I heard a voice say. And that voice was the voice I am always longing to hear.

I turned around and saw-

**~Chapter 14 End~**

Woo! Cliffy! I know, you guys don't like cliff hangers But, this is just one way to keep all of you reading! :P Don't be mad! And I'm sorry for not updating Friday! I got very ill with the flu. Bleh! All I could do was sleep because of my health! Yes, I was indeed very weak. Well, at least I am better! Haha XD

Well, I would like to thank all of you for reading, adding me to your faves/alerts, and/or sending me a review! And those people are…

GakuenDeath

alice acadymy fan

yuuki36

OoO-Ashee-OoO

cookiedoughicecream2

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

DeadlySilentAnimelover

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

LOVE-all-we-HATE

xDevilishAngelx

Natmi

Mitsume556

Luna's Falling Tears

xxQuietShadowxx

Thank you all! Oh, and I will update City of Runaways tomorrow if I have the time! Sorry! Gotta run! :D

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Yes! Let's pick up from that cliff hanger! :P

**Last time on Outside the Gates**

(woot woot!)

I made my way to my dorm after separating with Ruka. I'm kind of tired. I just want to sleep right now. Once I unlocked the door, I went to my bed, not bothering to change or turn on any lights.

"You know, it's not good to leave your door unlocked" I heard a voice say. And that voice was the voice I am always longing to hear.

I turned around and saw-

**Outside the Gates**

**~Chapter 15~**

Mikan. Right there, she was standing in front of me. In the Academy. In my dorm; holy sh- just calm down…

"Someone could easily come in" Mikan continued, walking towards me. "Like me. But, don't worry, I already closed it!"

"Are you sure that is something to be proud of?" I asked her, all sleepiness gone.

"Yup! Now you won't get raped!" she said.

I blushed. What the hell is this little girl thinking? Hiding my blush underneath my bangs, I stood up and off my bed, closing the distance between the two of us. I lifted my hand to cares her cheek, feeling her soft skin.

"Why…why are you here? How did you…?" I couldn't get the words to come out right. But, she seemed to know what I was talking about.

"I was found out. The Academy found me and took me here. I guess we're neighbors" Mikan grinned a bit.

"What?" I almost yelled.

"Calm down" she soothed me, placing a hand on my cheek. "I already talked to Rei-nii and Youichi. I'll be fine. They have no idea that I have the S.E.C. Alice. They only know about my Nullification. So, as long as I don't show them that I have that Alice, then I will be alright."

I sighed in relief, smiling a bit. "Good. Now, let's go to sleep; I'm tired."

"Okay!" Mikan chirped, dragging me to my bed. She pushed me in it and tucked me in, kissing me on the cheek. "I'll be next door if you need me!"

And with that, Mikan left and I was alone. I can't believe it; Mikan was caught. How'd that happen? Wasn't she hiding all this time from them and they only had the strength to find her now? I guess that they have no idea she's related to Persona and Youichi. I'm sure they don't know that Youichi is related to Persona. Wow, this Academy isn't as smart as I imagined. They're real idiots.

With those last thoughts, I fell into a bitter sleep.

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my eyes to rid them of sleep. I walked to the door and opened it up to find Mikan clad in the High School Uniform. The golden brown and black plaid skirt ended at her mid-thighs and she had a white button up collared shirt that hugged her curves, a tie around her neck. On top of that, a black blazer with the Gakuen Alice symbol on the left breast was there and black knee high boots adorned her feet. Her hair was pulled up into two pigtails, tied up with golden brow ribbons.

"Good morning, Natsume!" she greeted me, smiling her sunny smile.

I immediately smiled back, not being able to help the gesture. "Morning" I replied.

"Well? Get dressed lazy bones! It's almost time for school!" Mikan shoved me into my room, ushering me towards my bathroom.

"You go ahead of me; I'll follow soon."

Mikan looked at me but then shrugged, nodding her head. "Okay. See you at school!"

And with that, Mikan was off, making her way down the hallways. I sighed and started my morning routine. Once I was done, I ate a quick breakfast and left for class, seeing as I am now late; not that I am usually early. When I reached class, I put on a stoic face and opened the door, ignoring the squeals and Narumi and went to the back to my seat. But once my eyes laid on Mikan, I froze. She was sitting next to my seat, looking out the window with a faraway look.

"Natsume" Narumi called. I turned to him and glared. "That is Mikan, your new seat mate."

No shit Sherlock, I wanted to say, but didn't. I just shrugged and made my way back to my seat, not bothering to say hi to Mikan.

As class went on, we didn't say a word to each other, making it seem like we don't know each other. And then, the time came for lunch. As soon as the bell rang, the desk was surrounded by our class mates asking a whole bunch of meaningless questions.

"Mikan! What's your Alice?"

"Hey, new girl, what is your age?"

"Are you single?"

The last question made my blood boil. I wanted to kill the guy who had asked that question. What a desperate idiot. Who the hell would ask that? Of course she's not single! She's mine!

"All your questions in order?" Mikan asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, here it goes: I have the Nullification Alice. I'm 17; and no."

The class room was filled with "what?"s. Tch, yeah, she's not single. I watched as Mikan stood up and walked around the desk until she was at my side once more.

"I'm in a relationship with this guy!" She said, giving me a hug.

As I wrapped my arms around her waist, I glared at all the dudes who were staring which was practically all of them. I stood up next to Mikan and gave her a kiss on the lips in front of them all. When I pulled away, I noticed a whole bunch of the girls in my fan club glaring at Mikan; those stupid sluts. I saw Mikan glare back at all of them with just as much intensity, her grip around my neck tightening. I smirked, proud of my baby.

"No way! I thought you two didn't know each other!" a random dude said. "It looked as if you two didn't know each other…"

"That was the point" Mikan started, letting me go. But, I kept my grip. "I was trying to make it look as if we didn't know each other and as time would progress, we'd get closer until you would all think that we fell for each other and then you guys would be able to accept this concept easier. But, since the plans are ruined, we told you bluntly."

Everyone turned to look at me, seeing if all she said was true. I nodded at them, showing that I approved. There were loud gasps and there were people fainting. Honestly these people are overly dramatic.

"Natsume!" Narumi squealed, "Mikan is your girlfriend? Aww, how sweet!"

"Shut up" I growled at him, casting a glare.

"W-well" Narumi stuttered, trying to look calm, "let us get on w-with our lesson, okay c-class?"

"It's lunch."

"Well, let's all eat some lunch!"

Then, everyone ran out of the room, running for their lives.

"Ne, Natsume?" Mikan called. I looked to her. "It seems as if everyone is scared of you. Why is that so?"

"It's 'cause I'm a scary person" I grinned.

"No you're not" Mikan giggled. "Now let's go get some lunch!"

With that, the two of us made our way to the cafeteria, hand in hand. Once we got there, we spotted Imai, Umenomiya, and Ogasawara. Immediately, they all ran to Mikan, her meeting them half way, and they all hugged, crying and laughing and all that stuff. They seem utterly happy.

"Mikan! We missed you!" Umenomiya and Ogasawara cried.

"How'd you get caught, idiot?" Imai asked, smiling a bit.

"I don't know; they just showed up one day and…well, yeah" Mikan replied, rubbing her head sheepishly.

Ruka walked over to them. "Hello, Sakura! I never though you'd be joining us."

"Ruka-pyon! I never though that I would either!" Mikan said happily.

Whispers started making their way around the cafeteria, many sounding like "she knows Ruka-sama too".

I walked to Mikan's side and wrapped an arm around her waist. Then, we both got in line to get some food along with the others. As soon as we all were seated, we began talking. We talked about Mikan's life after Imai and the others had left. We talked about how Mikan and I became a couple and how we were caught by Persona and Youichi. And, of course, the people around us were eavesdropping on our conversation. But, they couldn't hear anything because we made sure to whisper and stay quiet.

When they heard about the situation with Persona, no I haven't told them, all three of our listeners burst out laughing. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to stare at them as if they were maniacs. Maybe they were a little bit scared because they haven't seen Imai laugh at all. Well, until today.

"That's horrible!" Ogasawara and Umenomiya laughed, tears in their eyes.

"Then why are you laughing?" I growled a bit, eyebrow twitching.

"Calm down, Natsume" Mikan said. "It is actually pretty funny."

"No it's not" I replied.

"Whatever you say" Mikan sighed.

"Mikan, we have to go to our ability classes after lunch" Umenomiya said.

"What's yours?" Ogasawara asked.

"Narumi-sensei told me that I am in the Special Abilities class. He also said that Natsume has to take me there." Mikan smirked.

"Hn" I muttered.

Soon, the bell rang, signaling that we should get to our abilities classes. Since I have to bring Mikan to her class, Persona should be okay with me ditching. I am her boyfriend after all.

All of us put away our lunch trays and we went our separate ways. I lead Mikan down the corridors, our hands entwined with each others. It took only a few minutes for us to reach the SA class room. And once we did, the doors flew open immediately.

"Welcome newbie!" the crowd inside yelled.

And then, a guy with Navy blue eyes and hair and was wearing a beanie as well as the High School uniform for guys. He's obviously older than us and has a star tattoo underneath his right eye. A girl came with him, about the same age with dark pink hair and eyes. I know this guy, he's also in the Dangerous Abilities class but attends here unless he has a mission.

"Hey there new girl. I'm Tsubasa Andou! But, you can call me Tsubasa. And this one here is Misaki Harada. Call her Misaki. What's your name?"

"Hi Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai. I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura!" Mikan replied cheerfully.

All of a sudden, Tsubasa grabbed Mikan out of my grip and threw her up in the air. Mikan laughed, squealing a bit in surprise. Instantly, the temperature in the room rose with my jealousy. And then, all eyes were on my annoyed figure.

"Oh, hey there Hyuuga. Why are you here with Mikan?" The stupid Shadow asked.

"She's my girlfriend you idiot" I growled in reply.

All eyes turned to Mikan; then to me, and back to her again. Mikan, who was still held up high in the air by Shadow, nodded in reply.

"How could that be!" Andou practically yelled, pulling Mikan into a hug.

"Don't hug her you idiot!" I yelled, getting Mikan out of his embrace and into mine.

"Ah, young love" the class sighed, hearts in their eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you" I asked, annoyance in my tone.

"Nothing" Harada said. She turned to Mikan and smiled. "Let's get this welcome party started, ne?"

"Yeah!" Mikan cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

Then, she dragged me in behind her and laughed with joy as she looked around the room. Well, we all know one thing: if you want a great party, go to the SA class.

The party was pretty much just for Mikan to get to know everyone in her class. It was actually pretty cool. If only all they classes were as close as this one seems to be. Then maybe people would actually want to stay in the Academy. There was food and games and a whole bunch of movies that everyone wanted to watch. It was as if everyone here were family instead of just a class filled with a whole bunch of misfit Alices.

And as the time for classes ended, so did this party. It was pretty awesome too. Too bad it had to end. As soon as the bell rang, everyone started putting everything away, placing things in their original place and making it all 'normal' again.

"Welp" Andou sighed, "It's all done! We'll start real classes tomorrow, okay my little kohai?"

Andou ruffled Mikan's hair as she nodded happily. I immediately picked Mikan up and threw her over my shoulder, carrying her like a sack of potatoes. I ignored her thrashing and whining and carried her out of the room and towards our dorms.

"Natsume, put me down!" she yelled, pounding her fists on my back.

"Hn" I muttered.

I kept walking while carrying her. And once I got us to my dorm, I threw her on my couch, slouching down next to her.

"Natsume, what was that all about?" Mikan pouted.

"No on" I started, sternly, "is allowed to touch you. Except for me."

Mikan looked at me with wide eyes. Her eyes shined and her cheeks turned red. She jumped up and tackled me down, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Okay" Mikan giggled. "I'll make sure of it!"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Mikan's waist. I gave Mikan a small kiss on the lips, happy the way we are.

**~Chapter 15 End~**

It's done! I hope you all liked it! I worked hard! I would like to thank all those who reviewed and/or added me to their faves/alerts! And those people are…

akjupiter

cookiedoughicecream2

chiutane13

yuuki36

xDevilishAngelx

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

OoO-Ashee-OoO

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

DeadlySilentAnimeLover

.d0

Thank you all once more! I have to go now! :D

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


	16. Chapter 16

I'm soooooooooo sorry! OMG, I didn't mean to lie to you all about my update! I SWEAR! It's just that my dad and sister were big fat meanies and hogged the computer and I wasn't able to get to it until now. And so, I hope that all of you will be able to forgive me! D:

Anywho, let's get this party started! :D

Oh, and, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! I'M GOING TO BE MAKING A SEQUAL BUT NOT TOO SOON! I WILL FINISH MY OTHER STORIES FIRST AND CHANGE HOW THE SEQUAL WILL GO A BIT! OKAY? :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own its characters! They all belong to Tachibana Higuchi! I only own my made up characters and this story plot line! And, just let you know, this chapter will be short… SORRY!

**Outside the Gates**

**~Chapter 16~**

"Natsume?" Mikan asked, as she cuddled into me, her head in my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and muttered a "Hn?"

"Can I….sleep with you tonight?"

I looked down at her, slightly surprised. But, I didn't show her I was. I smiled and nodded and she smiled back.

"Okay!" Mikan cheered, hopping out of my embrace. "I'll be back at six to make us dinner! See you then!"

Then, Mikan quickly ran out of the room and closed the door behind her. I couldn't help but chuckle in amusement and shake my head. She's just so….cute. She's the most adorable girl in the universe! Oh great, I'm using exclamation points again.

I stood up and sighed. I might as well get ready for bed and stuff. I wouldn't want to do that while Mikan is here…. Or would I? I could seduce her and-

WAIT A MINUTE! I can't think of this! She's too pure, too kind, too cute, too innocent to think about in this way! But I can't help it! You know what; I got to erase all of those thoughts in my head! But, I guess it's okay to think this kind of stuff. After all, I AM her boyfriend. Ha! Take that!

I made my way to my bathroom to take a shower and change.

I think it took me about 20 minutes for me to believe that I am totally ready for Mikan to see me in my sleep wear. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but want her to think that I look good and smell nice and stuff. Maybe I'm just going crazy… she must be making me go crazy! Ugh, the things she makes me do! And again with the exclamation marks! Jeez!

I decided I might as well clean the place up a bit. Well, it's not like my room is messy. Actually, there's nothing really out of place. Everything's nice and neat. Why the hell would I need to clean up?

Okay, there's about thirty minutes until Mikan comes here. And I'm freaking out! It's not like she hasn't slept in the same bed as me but I don't think that each time she had done it intentionally. Maybe that one time when….

Okay, off topic here. Well, she really hasn't slept in the same bed with me with the intention to. I think…

I got up and started pacing the room, thinking about random stuff like, what will Mikan make for dinner? And, I wonder what's she's doing now.

I'm such an idiot. Honestly! But, she's the only person in the world who has ever made me feel this way. Whenever I'm with her, my heart races. Every time I see her sad, I want to dry her tears and make her smile again. Whenever she bites her bottom lip due to nervousness or something, it gives me the urge to just grab her and crush my lips onto hers and kiss her senseless. Every time I see her face, I am left in a daze. And when she laughs, it takes my breath away.

….Next thing you know, I'll be writing sappy love poems to her….

It's not a bad idea.

Okay, now I must be going crazy! Hey, I know! I should just sit down on the couch and relax until she comes! I looked at the clock and it showed that it was just about 10 minutes 'til she comes. Okay, I wasted 20 whole minutes being a twit. Great.

I grabbed the remote and switched the T.V on. I flipped through all the channels, looking for something that was interesting for me to watch. But, everything I see here is kind of boring. After who knows how long of switching T.V channels, I heard a knock on the door. It must be Mikan.

I switched off the T.V and opened the door. And when it was opened, I saw Mikan with a crimson red long sleeved shirt and black shorts along with black fuzzy slippers. She was carrying her own pillow and her hair was let down in a wavy cascade.

"Hi" Mikan smiled.

"…Hey" I breathed back.

I grabbed her hand and gently pulled her into my room. I didn't take my eyes off of her at all. I pushed the door shut and led her towards the couch, walking backwards as I did so. Once we got there, I sat the both of us down on the seats.

"So, what are you going to make for dinner?" I asked. "Can I help?"

"Well, that depends on what you have in your fridge and yes, you can help" Mikan replied, smiling.

Mikan decided to stand up first and she padded towards the kitchen. I followed suit, watching her every move. For some reason, I just can't take my eyes off of her.

"Well," Mikan started as she examined what I had, "we can make some chicken katsu..? How does that sound?"

"Sounds good. How do we make it?"

After a lot of mistakes and laughter, we finally created out dinner. Actually, even though I accidently made it a little burnt by 'distracting' Mikan, it tasted pretty awesome.

Mikan and I sat at the table, talking, laughing….occasionally kissing…. Yeah, that kind of stuff. After, just like how we were at the shack, we washed the dishes and cleaned off the table. Then, we sat at the couch.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked Mikan, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hmm, what about a movie?" Mikan asked.

"Sure. What kind?" I asked.

"Whatever you have I guess…."

I smirked. She should not have said that. I walked up to the DVD rack and selected a movie that I was sure she WOULDN'T enjoy. And guess which one I picked? I chose Devil. Hah, she's so be scared.

And it turns out that she was scared witless. She was practically shaking at the end.

"Natsume you jerk! This was hella scary! Now I won't be able to sleep!" Mikan complained, practically crying.

"Maybe I didn't want you to sleep tonight" I told her, putting my finger under her chin so that she would look at me.

Mikan blushed a deep red; probably as red as her shirt. Hah, funny.

"Sh-shut up!" Mikan yelled, slapping my hand away.

I smirked at her once more and I leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. I pulled back and gave her a big smile. She smiled back, just as big as me. I closed my eyes and leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips.

And once we pulled away, we were both breathless.

"I-I guess it's time to sleep, huh?" Mikan asked.

I nodded and the both of us went to the bedroom and crawled into my bed. The both of us laid on our sides, facing each other.

"Good night Natsume" Mikan whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and breathed in her sweet scent.

"Good night Mikan" I replied, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with the girl I love.

**~End~**

Whoop! It's done! SO SORRY! It must suck! But I swear I will make a sequel with Mikan's POV the whole thing but it will be a different plot line! Does that sound fine? I hope so!

Thank you all for following throughout this story and supporting me! You are all awesome! I hope you all continue to support me and read my other stories as well! Please do so! I love you all!

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


End file.
